<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dongsik's Daughter &amp; Daehan's Director by heartshxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056070">Dongsik's Daughter &amp; Daehan's Director</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshxn/pseuds/heartshxn'>heartshxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, OOC, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, single daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshxn/pseuds/heartshxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Seo Inwoo isn’t a psychopath but does every now and then have psychopathic thoughts running through his mind. He doesn’t put them into action since his already high reputation would plummet drastically. The man is desperate for an outlet to soothe his violent tendencies, and that’s where single father Yook Dongsik coincidentally steps in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Inwoo &amp; Yook Dongsik, Seo Inwoo/Others(s), Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, Yook Dongsik/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inwoo stood at the end of the staircase alongside his father, watching his stepmom slide her high heels on. They were sending Jihun to the airport today so he could study overseas which meant that Daehan Securities was passing over to him for the time being. He didn’t know whether to feel exhilarated or annoyed that it was this simple to get the company. Nonetheless, he was leaving and he hoped for Jihun’s private plane to crash on the way there. It was pretty obvious that his half brother wasn’t flying across the ocean to study, but rather for “exotic women”. Inwoo knew this because he overheard a phone call between him and a so-called friend. He clearly didn’t share this information with their father since it was just another opportunity for Jihun to get scolded when he found out for himself. </p><p>Even after the two had left the property, his father stared out the window, deep in thought. He didn’t pay any mind to it since the man was always in a world of his own. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Several days had passed and he officially became the new director of Daehan Securities, replacing Seo Jihun. While Inwoo introduced himself to the many departments, he received various compliments. They were mostly about his looks and height but he needed to prove that he wasn’t just a handsome face. He had a functioning brain too... unlike you-know-who. During one of the visits, there was a poof of hair behind a taller employee that caught his attention. The male tilted his head to get a better view however, the person seemed as if they were hiding. That they didn’t want to be seen, causing his eyes to narrow in suspicion. </p><p>“Director Seo?” </p><p>He brought his attention back to the voice and saw one of the employees in the crowd, standing before him. The man began to suggest that they have a welcome party for him, as a celebration. Naturally, he would’ve rejected the idea but for the sake of his image, he agreed. Inwoo was definitely going to regret this later, he could feel it in his gut. </p><p>As the rest of the workers cheered, he forced a fake smile, going along with his act. Noticing the poof of hair from the corner of his eye, scatter out the room. His suspicion continued to linger in his stomach mixing with his regret. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The welcoming party did happen, right after work to be exact. Everyone here was boring and somewhat irritating, especially the pair sat beside him, Park Jaeho and Kong Chanseok. The director wanted to drug the beers that they were happily chugging down so he could watch their limp bodies fall to the floor. But obviously, he kept that to himself, scanning the room quietly while taking a gulp of his own glass. Inwoo spotted the empty seat at the end of the second table and furrowed his brows. Did someone not show up? Although he hated public gatherings just as much as this mysterious stranger, he was curious. </p><p>“Manager Kong.”</p><p>The male quickly jerked his head over and bowed his head respectfully, not looking at him directly like he was some sort of royalty. </p><p>“Are you sure everyone from your department is present here?” he asked.</p><p>Jaeho slid himself into the conversation, answering instead. “Everyone is here, Director Seo, except Dongsik.”</p><p>Dongsik? What a strange name... Inwoo heard the disappointed sigh escape from Chanseok.</p><p>“I apologize, sir, an employee by the name of Yook Dongsik has to pick up his child and will be here shortly. Please don’t worry about him,” he said formally, lowering his head once more. </p><p>He merely nodded and downed the rest of his drink. </p><p> </p><p>The director continued to wait for this Yook Dongsik to arrive and yet, he never came. It only filled him with more curiosity as to who this man was. Did he do this on purpose? No, he couldn’t have, he was in a higher position after all. It would be considered disrespectful. Inwoo chugged the rest of his fifth drink, attempting to conceal his anger. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Since the director’s schedule was packed the very next day, he couldn’t search for Dongsik. So when Inwoo was finally finished with his work, the company was quite vacant. He rushed to the elevator, eager to leave until he noticed the familiar poof of hair hiding behind a desk. The direction of his footsteps changed and he stepped into the empty office, the person didn’t move. There were soft words being spoken but they weren’t towards him. He moved closer and suddenly met eyes with a little girl.</p><p>The girl wore a small baby blue dress with white polka dots and one black flat dangling off her toes while the other laid upside down on the floor. She had long wavy dark brown hair with wispy bangs, partially skinny, her skin was warm beige and she stared at him with wide honey-colored orbs. The child instantly buried herself in the chest of the man sitting in front of her. The mop of hair eventually became aware of Inwoo’s existence and let out a gasp, jumping to his feet.</p><p>“G-Good morning, Director Seo.” he stuttered, bowing. </p><p>“Good afternoon actually, and you are?” </p><p>“I am apart of Manager Chanseok's department, Yook Dongsik.” he replied.</p><p>So this was the man that ran out during his introduction AND didn’t show up to the welcome party. How peculiar. There were plenty of questions stirring around in his mind but before he could ask, Dongsik began apologizing profusely.</p><p>“I apologize for not being able to come to your welcome party, I had to pick up my child from school. Then other things came up and I eventually realized it was too late to even go so-”</p><p>Inwoo grew tired of his rambling and changed the subject. “Is this your daughter?” </p><p>“Ah, yes. I’m sorry for bringing her into the company, I promised her that I wouldn’t leave her at the daycare today.” he explained. “Jangmi-ah say hi!” </p><p>He glanced down at the child hugging her father’s leg, peeking at him with fascination. Even when he looked her in the eyes, she didn’t look away, she wasn’t afraid of him. It was strange to Inwoo. Usually, children found the older male intimidating and creepy, even so, the girl gave him a small wave and whispered a quick respectful <em>hello</em>. Dongsik froze, earning him a confused expression from the other man.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” </p><p>“I’m surprised that she said something, she is always painfully shy around new people. She must like you, Director Seo!” he said with a smile. </p><p>A child? Liking him? Inwoo wanted to laugh. He crouched to the child’s size, glaring at her. Instead of being scared, Jangmi giggled and had a striking resemblance to her father. </p><p>The pair returned back to the desk, going back to work. Dongsik was occupied with typing up a report while his daughter was doing... third-grade division??? The little girl seemed nowhere near third grade though, maybe it was just a pause in growth? He watched her go through the problems rapidly which made him pull out his phone to calculate for himself. His eyes widened, all her answers were correct. </p><p>“Dongsik-ssi.” He called.</p><p>“Yes, Director Seo?” </p><p>“Do you know that your child is doing third-grade mathematics correctly?” Inwoo asked, taking a seat next to him.</p><p>Dongsik laughed and nodded. “She can do other subjects too. She’s very smart for her age or as the doctors say: intellectually gifted.”</p><p>His gaze switched from Jangmi, who was still concentrated, to her father that returned his attention to the computer screen. The director blinked stupidly and started to bombard the child with various difficult questions, which she answered correctly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Director Seo, I think that’s enough questions for today.” Dongsik whispered. He stood up with his sleeping daughter in his arms and began packing up to leave. Inwoo hasn’t realized that it was late and mumbled an apology, offering to bring the two home. The younger man rejected the idea but thanked him, both entering the elevator. </p><p>“So you’re married Dongsik-ssi?” </p><p>He saw the man become stiff and shake his head, biting into his bottom lip. Maybe the topic was uncomfortable for him, it was probably a divorce. The dark-haired wasn’t the type to be sympathetic towards people, still, he found himself comforting him with a light pat on his shoulder and felt the need to say something.</p><p>“Divorces happen, it’s alright.” he blurted out. Inwoo slapped himself mentally and squeezed his eyes in exasperation. Really? <em>Divorces happen, it’s alright</em> was all he could think of? He knew he wasn’t good with sentimental things like this but he didn’t think he would be this shit.</p><p>“Ah! No, I’m not divorced! My ex-girlfriend left me with her because she didn’t want a child in her way...” Dongsik’s voice became more hushed as he spoke, wobbling out of the elevator. </p><p>The other man wanted to walk after him but the buzzing in his pocket brought him to a halt. He pulled out his phone and answered without checking the caller ID. “Hello?”</p><p>“Come home, I need to speak with you.” </p><p>He rolled his eyes at the voice of his father and searched outside to see that Dongsik was gone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm writing two fanfics at once so please bear with me! I've always wanted to write a single parent fanfiction but never got the motivation to do it until now. Also, I thought Jangmi was a cute name since in Korean it means rose heh. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When entering his father’s home after the abrupt call, he was met with the old man himself and his stepmother. Inwoo quickly understood that this was a private meeting and stepped into the living room with a bow. </p><p>“<em>Your</em> son is home.” his stern mother announced. </p><p>The dark-haired male didn’t take the rude statement to heart, they both shared a hatred towards each other which only made the obvious tension in the room more constricting. Instead of commenting, his father solely motioned him to take a seat on the leather couch, he quietly complied. </p><p>“I’m going to set you up on a blind date for this weekend, you cannot refuse,” she said bluntly.</p><p>Inwoo had assumed beforehand that this meetup was to warn him of the consequences he would receive if he failed at being a proper director but became slightly surprised when his mother spoke up. His surprise changed to amusement instantly, letting out a scoff. “I have no time for dating.”</p><p>“I want a grandchild, Inwoo. You need to expand the family tree somehow.” </p><p>He snorted, he’d rather saw down the entire fucking tree than grow out this dysfunctional family. “I’ll find a significant other when I’m ready.” he stated, standing.</p><p>“It’s either you go on the date or I give your position to Jihun.” his father spat. “I’ll give you a week to decide.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The stress from that afternoon had followed him throughout the next couple of days, causing him to lose his temper effortlessly and his violent thoughts became a daily occurrence. Today, the director had chosen not to do his daily rounds on each floor and kept himself in his office, even staying after work hours. It wasn’t a first though, he avoided his <em>family</em> this way before. They didn’t seem to mind it either, why would they? </p><p>Inwoo wasn’t expecting anyone at this hour so the knock at his door was certainly a shock, he allowed the person in anyways. </p><p>“Director Seo?” </p><p>He lifted his head up to the soft call and noticed the familiar poof of hair poking out the doorway. “Yook Dongsik, why are you still here?” he questioned. </p><p>“I just finished up some papers. I was worried since I didn’t see you at all today.” he confessed. “You seem tired and angry.”</p><p>How the fuck did he see straight through him within two minutes? Was his fake persona not convincing enough? He needed to keep his guard up, no matter how easy it was being torn down. “No, I’m fine, there’s just lots of work to be done.” </p><p>“Do you need help, Director Seo?” he suggested, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>Inwoo raised an eyebrow to him. “You? Help me?” </p><p>“I might not have as much knowledge as you in this field but I can work my way around it. And besides, you seem hungry, I’ll make you something afterwards.” Dongsik said, walking towards his desk. </p><p>“Are you indirectly inviting me to your home? You do remember I’m your director, Dongsik-ssi?”</p><p>He took one of the files from the tall stack, flipping through it. “Do directors not eat?” </p><p>Originally, Inwoo had planned to finish up his work and go home but now a fluffy poodle came and slipped himself in his schedule. Despite his major dislike for people meddling with his life, he wasn’t annoyed by the other man. There was a strange warmth to his presence causing his gruesome thoughts from moments ago to melt away. During the work session, Dongsik remained focused and asked handfuls of questions which somehow didn’t bother Inwoo. He calmly answered them and stared as the younger man’s eyes lit up when he understood fully with an <em>“Ohhh!”</em> or an<em>“Ah! Okay, I get it! Thank you, Director Seo.”</em> before redirecting his attention back to the papers. Slowly, his questions switched from work related to personal. Nonetheless, he shared information he was comfortable with, steering clear of anything involving family. </p><p>Time passed by like flowing water and it was already six in the afternoon. Dongsik had quickly realized he had thirty minutes to catch the bus to pick up his daughter. If he ran fast enough, he would arrive at exactly the same time as the bus. The brown haired man politely excused him from the office and returned to his own desk, grabbing his bag. In a hurry, he hadn’t seen the older man follow him out with his own belongings, almost bumping into him. </p><p>“We can take my car.” Inwoo offered. </p><p>Dongsik rapidly shook his head, causing his frizzy curls to fly around. “It’s alright! I won’t take long.” </p><p>“We have the same destination, Dongsik-ssi. I want to repay you for your help and the upcoming food.” he smirked, tugging the male along by the wrist. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The distance from Daehan Securities to the kindergarten wasn’t far, it took them about twenty minutes which felt like seconds because of Dongsik’s blabbering. When reaching the destination, the colorful building stood out from it’s dull surroundings, accompanied with a compact playground structure next to it. The brown haired man had told him to stay put in the car while he picked up his daughter but Inwoo insisted to come along. He walked a few steps behind though, observing everything and catching a glimpse of the kindergarten’s name. The building was apparently a daycare as well, how convenient. Honestly, it was a first for him, the director had never been in a daycare. His early childhood was spent with boring maids and suited butlers while his younger half brother received all the love. The irritating thought of that airhead made him clench his jaw and shut his eyes. As if on cue, Dongsik spoke before his aggressive tendencies arose once more.</p><p>“Have you decided on what you want to eat, Director Seo?” he asked.</p><p>Even though his taste buds preferred expensive dishes, he wanted to be humble. “I’m okay with anything.” </p><p>“Appa’s here!” </p><p>An excited child dashed into the room while her father immediately crouched down, engulfing her into a hug. They both appeared equally happy to see each other. So that’s what fatherly love is supposed to look like? The scene between the two that once seemed unusual gradually became strangely endearing to him. </p><p>“Oh, it’s Mister Seo!” Jangmi exclaimed. The girl stood at his feet and had confusion spread on her features. “Are you here to ask me more questions?” </p><p>A genuine chuckle escaped his lips. “Possibly.” he responded with a small smirk. </p><p>Inwoo wasn’t fond of children but he could make an exception since she was intelligent. Maybe even smarter than some of his employees. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was nearly seven pm when the trio had finally set foot into Dongsik’s apartment. It wasn’t large but big enough for the pair to live in. While slipping off his shiny black shoes, the posters taped to the walls and shelves of horror movies caught his attention. “Aren’t those too scary for a child to see?” he asked, pointing to the living room. </p><p>“Nope, Jangmi knows they’re mostly fictional.” he said, opening the fridge. “I hope you don’t mind eating kimchi fried rice.” </p><p>The dish's name had caused a memory to emerge from the depths of his mind. During his high school years, he accidentally came home late one day and missed the family dinner. His father was enraged and punished him with several whacks and informing the maids to not feed him that night. Even with the strict restrictions, a kind maid had made the dish for him secretly and that morning she was fired. He never knew how his parents found out but the maid reassured him it was her fault and for him not to blame himself. Till this day, Inwoo felt remorse and hoped to see her again someday. </p><p>“Are you okay, Mister Seo?” Jangmi asked, swinging her tiny legs from her chair. </p><p>He nodded and sat alongside her at the kitchen island, the child following him with her eyes. The dark haired man snarled at her hoping to emit some sort of fear for entertainment but only received a high-pitched laugh. </p><p>“Do it again!” she squealed, clapping her hands making him roll his eyes instead.</p><p>While waiting for the food, Jangmi kept herself busy by playing with her father’s phone. He had also discovered that the girl was quite skinny for her age. Before he could mention the topic, Dongsik had finished preparing the meals. The familiar sight of it had turned him silent. </p><p>Throughout the dinner, Dongsik fed his daughter mouthfuls of rice and huge pieces of kimchi. The child began chewing  slowly on purpose to avoid the next piece of the fermented vegetable while he waited impatiently, another spoonful of rice ready in his hand. </p><p>“Dongsik-ssi, your food is getting cold.” Inwoo pointed out.</p><p>“It’s fine, Director Seo, I’ll eat the rest when I finish feeding this one— Yah! Chew faster!” he scolded, earning a tired huff from the poor girl. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After the food, the younger male had guessed that his director was going to leave but to his surprise, he stayed. Eventually, Jangmi had drifted to sleep on the couch as he cleaned the remaining dishes, passing them to Inwoo, who urged to help him. </p><p>“Can I ask you something, if you don’t mind?” the older man asked. </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Why is Jangmi skinny? She seems thinner than other children her age.” he asked.</p><p>Dongsik had stopped scrubbing the bowl in his hands, an ambivalent smile formed on his lips. “She's a premature baby.” he mumbled, feeling the sudden gaze of the other man on him. “It doesn’t matter though, she should be loved the same as any other child.” </p><p>Inwoo felt the uncomfortableness in the air and quickly changed the subject. “Don’t you ever want to move out of here? It’s not spacious enough for the two of you.” </p><p>The curly haired man giggled to himself, turning off the faucet. “I don’t have enough money at the moment for us to move but it is a dream I have. For my daughter to live in a proper house, to have a yard to play in.” He looked over to him. “With the amount I’m getting currently it sounds foolish, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Are you asking for a raise? In that case it is possible.” Inwoo stated.</p><p>“That would be unfair to my coworkers.” he sighed, shifting his gaze to palms. “You can have a house that shelters you from cold nights but if you can’t consider it a home, then it will be equally as cold. At least she can come home to a father willing to give her the world instead of being lonely. Some people can’t say they have that.” </p><p>Although the words were not aimed towards him, the director deeply resonated with them. Dongsik knew him too well which made curiosity spark again. “What do you think about those people?”</p><p>“I feel bad for them, it’s painful to know that the person that brought you into this world didn’t want you. It’s even more painful that you have to live with that for the rest of your life.” </p><p>The genuineness that dripped off his response took him back. He now understood the rumors going around in the company, he was too nice. A definite pushover. If he was this sensitive, his coworkers must be pure assholes. It irked him how they could just walk all over the man with no guilt. </p><p>“Director Seo, it’s getting late. You should return home.” Dongsik said.</p><p>As he escorted Inwoo towards the door, the older man thanked him before slipping his shoes back on. </p><p>“Bye bye, Mister Seo!” Jangmi shouted half asleep from the comfort of her sofa. </p><p>He caught sight of the dainty arm waving from afar and chuckled, returning the gesture, stepping out of the apartment. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inwoo let out a loud sigh as he hung up on his father, tossing his head back onto the office chair. He finally agreed to go on the stupid date that his stepmother had set up but what he didn’t know was that the date was this afternoon. Even though he didn’t have any important meetings today, there was no excitement to see this stranger, whoever she was. With a lot on his mind, he headed towards the company’s rooftop for some fresh air. </p><p>It was around early noon so he wasn’t surprised that the rooftop was mainly empty, taking a seat on a bench nearby. The man shut his eyes and attempted to calm down by listening to the soft wind blowing. He found this technique quite effective for whenever his violent subconscious wanted to seep through since no one else understood him enough to support him through it. Inwoo could feel himself relax while he took slow deep breaths, in with his nose and out with his mouth. He was at the brink of his anger until he heard a quiet voice not so far away, causing him to peel his eyes open. The voice continued to speak and so he gradually wandered to it. </p><p>The familiar figure standing by the railing caught his eye, he identified the person instantly by their curly hair flying with the breeze. Dongsik had a phone in his left hand with his back facing the director, he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the phone call. </p><p>“I’m having a pick-up helper pick up Yook Jangmi today.” he said, pausing for a short moment. “Alright, thank you so much! Bye-bye.” </p><p>Before Inwoo could watch him hang up, he quickly dashed back to the bench, shutting his eyes again. Instead of focusing on relaxation this time, he listened to the light footsteps exiting the rooftop. Once the door shut, his eyes shot open. Dongsik’s short conversation began swirling inside his brain, allowing each word to process. The males' symmetric eyebrows furrowed together at the words <em>pick-up helper</em>, so did he know this person or not? Was he just going to hand off a child to a complete stranger? Something about it didn’t settle right with him, he couldn’t trust this person. Especially with a child. </p><p>Wait... why is he worried so much? It wasn’t his kid! But then again, it was Dongsik’s child, his friend's child. His eyes squinted at the floor, were they even considered as friends? Dongsik did invite him to his home and he did prepare food for him, which was very delicious now that he thought about it. Whether or not they were friends, he was still his boss. Inwoo got up and went to go pick up Jangmi, for safety reasons... obviously. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The director had remembered the route to the kindergarten/daycare and stepped inside. Although the front desk was empty, he waited, tapping his foot impatiently. </p><p>“You must be here for Jangmi, right?” </p><p>He turned and was met with a woman around her late 30s, the same employee from the first time he came. Inwoo gave her a nod, earning a smile from her. </p><p>“Please follow me.” she said, walking down a hall. </p><p>Without another word, he complied, walking behind the shorter female. Noises of children laughing mixed with screams became more apparent with each step while the woman stopped at a doorway. He looked through the wide window beside the door and saw many children. Some were playing with colorful blocks or toy cars, a pair of girls were chasing each other around with dolls but what stuck out was the small form sitting by themself. The girl sat scribbling with a purple crayon in her hand, swinging her short legs in a wooden chair. She seemed as if she didn’t want to interact with anyone, secluded to herself. In a way, it reminded Inwoo of himself when he was younger. </p><p>“Jangmi-ah! You’re getting picked up!” </p><p>The girl by the table yanked her head up to the call and scurried to her feet, her dark wavy hair bouncing along with her. She ran out of the room, sliding on her bright yellow book bag before seeing him. </p><p>“Mister Seo? Why are you here?” </p><p>“Since your father is busy today, I’m picking you up.” he explained. </p><p>“Does that mean we’re going to take your fancy car again?” she asked, jumping excitedly. </p><p>“Yes, let's go.” </p><p>Inwoo started walking ahead out the building, hearing the small, hurried footsteps behind him. He slowed down his pace for the little girl to catch up, feeling a grip on his slender fingers. The director came to a halt and glanced down, noticing the delicate hand clutching onto his pointer and middle finger. There was a familiar sense of warmness bubbling in his gut but he kept himself together and continued with Jangmi skipping at his side. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mister Seo, this isn’t my house.” Jangmi said, stepping out the car with Inwoo’s help. </p><p>“I know but I have to do something and then I’m going to bring you home.”</p><p>The girl nodded and habitually grabbed onto his fingers again, the male strangely got used to the grasp as the pair entered the luxurious restaurant. </p><p>“I have a table reserved under the name of Seo Inwoo.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for the man behind the front desk to escort the two down a long hallway, walking past others that were dining. The child stared at the giant chandeliers dangling off the ceiling in amazement with her mouth hanging open. The expression made a small smile crack on his face while he urged the little girl to keep up with his steps. They soon arrived at a reserved room, the host politely opened the doors, gesturing for them to go in. </p><p>Once they stepped inside, there was only one table. Inwoo rolled his eyes at the overly exaggerated decorations and dim lighting. There were red rose petals scattered on the floor and white candles from the candelabra gave the room a sweet fragrance. A woman sat at the table, staring at her phone, not acknowledging the two that had entered. He let go of the child for a moment and walked over, finally catching her attention. </p><p>“How much do I have to pay you to pretend we went on this date?” </p><p>“W-What?” she stuttered.</p><p>The man took out his wallet, flipping through his credit cards. “You heard me.” </p><p>She let out a scoff of disbelief and crossed her arms. “Yah, if you didn’t want to go on a date, don’t waste my time.” The female got up, ready to leave. </p><p>“Is twenty thousand enough for you?” </p><p>She froze, gawking at the stack of money he placed on the table. “Just lie to my stepmother.” he spat, watching her shove the amount in her purse and ring up his mother.</p><p>After the call, the woman left happily. The man returned his attention to Jangmi, who sat on the tiled floor, pouting at petals in her hands. </p><p>“Jangmi, what are you doing?” </p><p>“Poor flowers, they didn’t deserve to be picked.” she mumbled in a sad tone.</p><p>The response reminded him of Dongsik, the two were really father and daughter huh? Both radiating sympathy, even for inanimate objects. He picked the child off the ground, holding her in his arm. “They are for decoration, what else are people supposed to use?” </p><p>She looked over at him with glossy orbs and a remaining frown. “Chicken nuggets?” </p><p>He chuckled, making his way out of the restaurant. “Would you like fries with that too?” he questioned, earning an eager nod from the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Never in his life would he eat in the comfort of his expensive cars, let alone let anyone else do it but there Jangmi was, scarfing down her nuggets and fries in the passenger seat of his Rolls Royce. When stopping at a red light, he gazed over at the child. She resembled a hungry chipmunk, looking back at him with innocent eyes, chewing happily. The little girl then offered her burger to him. </p><p>“If you’re full, you can save it for later.” he stated. </p><p>“No, I got this for you.” </p><p>Inwoo almost flinched at the reply and gaped at the child who still held out the wrapped burger towards him. Hesitantly, he took it, beginning to drive again as the light switched to green. His eyes softened at the burger in his grip while he unwrapped it, taking a bite. For fast food, it wasn’t as bad as he expected. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>During this, Dongsik sat within his cubicle for hours, fighting with his eyelids that desperately wanted to shut. He had barely gotten any sleep last night, staying up until four am trying to finish up reports. Some of the paperwork did not even belong to him. It wasn’t anything new though, his meek personality made it difficult to say no which only caused his coworkers to easily place constant work on him. Especially Jaeho, who sat right next to him. There was no use in complaining, no one would stick up for him so he dealt with it. </p><p>The male did feel guilty towards his daughter, he barely picked her up from school himself, and even when he had time to play with the child, it was usually near her bedtime. But he knew deep inside that this was sadly his best, the best he could do for Jangmi. If his family was rolling in money maybe the outcome would be different, on the bright side, it wasn’t the end of the world. Jangmi was only five-years-old, he still had time to cherish his moments with her. The thought of his little girl growing up always made him choked up. </p><p>The vibrations from his pocket took him out of his sentiment as he pulled out his phone, seeing the caller ID of Chilsung displayed on the screen. He sighed, didn’t he tell him not to call during his work hours? </p><p>“Hello?” he whispered, not wanting to disturb the people surrounding him. </p><p>“Hyung-nim, a rich-looking man just went inside your apartment with Jangmi.” </p><p>“WHAT?!” he shouted, shooting up from his seat, receiving bewildered stares.</p><p>“You want me to beat him up, Hyung-nim?” Chilsung suggested.</p><p>He glanced at the digital clock above him, slipping on his jacket. “No, I’m on my way now, stand by my door in case he tries leaving. I’ll see you.” </p><p>Dongsik speedily darted out the company,  instantly coming to stop when he saw the hard rain falling from the dark, cloudy skies. Of course the day he forgets to bring an umbrella, it pours! The brown-haired man took his worn-out shoulder bag, flung it over his head, and ran as fast as he could.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Inwoo stood in front of the shelves of horror movies, scanning through them, amused at the fact Dongsik enjoyed them immensely. Maybe he should buy him more?</p><p>“Mister Seo, do you like anyone?” </p><p>The taller man turned his attention to the child and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by <em>like</em>?” he asked. </p><p>“When you want a special person to hold your hand and no one else’s. I think it’s called a crush.” she replied, fiddling with the hem of her violet dress.</p><p>The dark-haired man covered his mouth to muffle his laugh at her innocence. “Ohhh, no I don’t like anyone.” </p><p>“Then do you not like my dad?” </p><p>He stiffened in his place as the girl stared at him waiting for a response, not understanding the impact of her words. His mind felt fuzzy when the image of her father appeared. Inwoo coughed awkwardly, readjusting his tie. “I don’t have feelings for your father, Jangmi. Who told you that definition of a crush?” </p><p>“Your crush.” she giggled. </p><p>He scoffed and checked his watch, noticing the time, he needed to go before Dongsik arrived. The younger man didn’t need to know that he was here and that he had picked up his daughter, the thought of being caught was somehow embarrassing to him. Even if it was a good deed, his ears became warm at the thought of it. The director crouched to Jangmi’s size, grasping onto her tiny shoulders.</p><p>“Don’t tell your father I picked you up today, it’ll be our secret, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, I promise!” she replied, sticking out her dainty pinky.</p><p>He quickly interlocked it with his larger finger and went to open the front door, revealing a buff man waiting there. Inwoo instantly noticed the steel bat that came swinging his way, instinctively dodging the blow. From the corner of his eye, he saw a body fall limp to the floor. </p><p>“HYUNG-NIM!” </p><p>Inwoo’s mouth flew open at Dongsik’s unconscious self. A blood-red mark bloomed from his temple, spreading to his forehead. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all your loving comments on my last chapter! I appreciate them so much, have a nice day! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Dongsik was partially drenched because of the rain, he ran up to his apartment as quickly as possible. He found himself gasping for air when reaching his floor, palms gripping his knees as he crouched tiredly. Chilsung stood in front of his door as ordered but then his door opened, watching his boss exit the home. The young man let out a sigh of relief before a glimmering wink of metal caught his eye, noticing the steel bat in the gangster's hand come swinging toward Inwoo’s head. </p><p>He couldn’t risk getting fired and sued! He couldn’t even pay for the director's medical bill if there were any damages! Dongsik’s lanky legs made the decision for him and began bolting. His ears rang and he felt dazed, collapsing instantly onto the floor. His exhausted eyelids finally shut as darkness took over. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A throbbing ache woke Dongsik from his slumber, he winced, prying his eyes open. </p><p>“Appa!”</p><p>Overly familiar noises of crying became muffled into his shoulder while a tight clutch wrapped around his neck. He impulsively engulfed the small form into his embrace, kissing his daughter’s hair. </p><p>“Don’t cry, Jangmi-ah, appa’s okay.” he whispered, rubbing her back. </p><p>The man sat up slowly and scanned the room, he almost assumed the place was a hotel instead of a hospital because of how opulent everything was. Who could afford this? The scene of his director fast asleep on a couch not too far from his hospital bed answered his question. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of admiration. Inwoo had done plenty of helpful deeds for him instead of stomping over him like a rug, even if he did end up in the hospital because of it. Was it possible to ever repay him?</p><p>Another throb at his temple took him out his train of thought, laying back down into comforts of the bed. Jangmi habitually tucked herself beside Dongsik underneath the covers and buried herself into his chest. He protectively wrapped his arms around the child and let his eyes close.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Inwoo woke up early purposefully to avoid any confrontation, leaving the father-daughter duo behind. He had mistakenly slept in his suit, causing it to wrinkle overnight and desperately needed a shower, being the massive germaphobe that he was. A dark cloud of pity hovered over him for the rest of the day while he pushed away the desire to contact the other man. Eventually, the director gave in and called Dongsik. Telling himself that if the latter didn’t pick up after three rings, he would hang up. He pressed the phone to his ear, mentally counting but even after the third ring, there was hesitation. So he waited for the fourth ring. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>The voice that replied sounded terrible and had a lower pitch. </p><p>“Are you sick, Dongsik-ssi?” he asked, full of concern.</p><p>“Yes, I got a cold from last night.” he replied.</p><p>“But you got hit by a bat...?”</p><p>“I also got hit by the pouring rain while running to my apartment. It’s fine though, it’ll be gone in a couple days.”</p><p>It was as if his pity had received a knife and stabbed him in the chest, he exhaled slightly. “Where are you now?” </p><p>“Home.”</p><p>“Why are you not at the hospital?!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“I needed to bring Jangmi to school. Besides, all I have is a bruise on my forehead and a cold, it’s nothing serious.” </p><p>It was almost unbelievable how someone could be so nonchalant in a situation like this but then again it was Dongsik he was speaking to. </p><p>“Are you worried about me, Director Seo?”</p><p>“No, I just wanted to check if your brain was still intact.” he lied. </p><p>The younger man laughed causing him to unknowingly grin. “I’m pretty sure it’s still there.” </p><p>“Are you going to pick Jangmi up?” he blurted, knowing the reply. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“I’ll see you in a bit.” </p><p>“What? Director Seo— Hello?” </p><p>Dongsik pulled his phone away and confirmed that the man did hang up on him. He attempted to call back only to be sent to voicemail, he was too tired to worry figure out what he meant and decided to sleep it off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Jangmi-ah! You’re getting picked up!” </p><p>Inwoo had once again successfully picked up Jangmi without any workers being suspicious. He leaned on the doorway, watching the little girl run up to him excitedly. </p><p>“It’s Mister Seo again!” she squealed, hugging his leg. </p><p>By now he had gotten used to the child’s displays of affection, stroking her dark hair with a fond stare. She stared back with a huge smile causing her eyes to turn into adorable crescents. The director held her while taking a quick glance around, noticing that all the children moved to one side of the room. They all seemed petrified of his presence, hiding behind anything they could find. Even a little boy broke down wailing because he was so intimidated. He shifted his gaze back to Jangmi, who continued to gaze at him with sparkles in her honey-like orbs while walking out. The children’s reaction to him somehow made his heart sink into his stomach. </p><p>The kindergartener rested her head on his shoulder and threw her tiny arms around him. “Mister Seo, please don’t be sad. You’re not a bad person.” she mumbled. </p><p>Strangely enough, the reassurance helped his attitude. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The freezing air conditioning hit the pair as they entered the supermarket, making Jangmi shiver. Inwoo held the child closer to produce some sort of warmth and buttoned up her light brown cardigan. He held the girl in one arm and a shopping basket in the other, making his way to find his ingredients. </p><p>Throughout the trip, instead of bombarding him with questions like her father, she was the opposite. She informed him about the foods he picked out. Randomly blurting out facts like<em> “Did you know carrots are made up of eighty-eight percent water?” </em> or <em> “Chickens can distinguish more than one hundred faces of their own species.” </em>Even he found himself shocked at the extensive vocabulary spilling out her mouth as she carelessly walked beside him. </p><p>“How do you know all this?” he finally questioned.</p><p>“I search up questions online and read the answers.” </p><p>“And you remembered all of that?” </p><p>Jangmi nodded with a proud <em> “mhm!” </em> before her focus was brought somewhere else. For such an intelligent girl, she had a very short attention span creating a very spontaneous personality. While searching through the multiple variations of ice cream, he sensed gentle poking at his thigh. Inwoo glanced over his shoulder, seeing her holding out<a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/kV4Ux4fnYgSV8rTEA"> a stuffed rabbit</a>. </p><p>“Can I please get this, Mister Seo?” she asked politely in a quiet voice. </p><p>“I could get you something better than a silly stuffed animal, go put it back Jangmi.”</p><p>“But can I get this bunny, please?” she begged.</p><p>The tone in her voice pulled at his heartstrings and caused him to ultimately agree. She cheerfully thanked Inwoo with another leg hug and squeezed the rabbit within her hold. It didn’t make sense though, why would a child want a fluffy inanimate object? They were lifeless and provided nothing useful, not even companionship. All they could do was take up space and eventually needed to be thrown away. So how could such a thing spark so much interest and happiness in someone? </p><p>The two left the supermarket while Jangmi clutched onto her new plush, giving it kisses every now and then. </p><p>He scoffed, securing her seatbelt. “Jangmi.”</p><p>“Yes, Mister Seo?” </p><p>“Why did you want the rabbit so badly?” </p><p>“It looks like appa,” she responded, playing with its floppy ears. “I love appa.” </p><p>The sentence almost made him jealous. Inwoo would never be able to say those words without a hint of disgust hidden underneath them. It was pathetic and hilarious how he didn’t have a perfect father figure in his life, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted one. It was probably too late. If his birth mother was still alive, maybe things would be different. Maybe he wouldn’t be so fucked up in the head.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>It was two in the afternoon which meant Dongsik had to pick up his daughter. He could’ve gotten a pick-up helper but he wanted to spend time with Jangmi despite him being sick. The brown haired man tugged his front door open, unexpectedly encountering his director again. The taller man held both the child and many grocery bags hanging off his arms while he stood there partially out of breath. So this is what he meant by <em>“See you in a bit.”</em> Dongsik sighed, reaching out for the little girl. </p><p>Inwoo stepped back. “You’re going to get her sick, I’ll bring her in.” </p><p>He wasn’t in the condition to fight back so he simply fumbled back inside his bedroom, hearing tiny footsteps following him. The sick man flung himself onto his bed and lazily blinked at the ceiling. The spot beside him dipped as he saw his daughter hovering above him.</p><p>“Mister Seo got me the bunny I wanted, appa! Look!” She excitedly showed the stuffed toy in his face.</p><p> “Ah, I said I was going to buy it for you next week!” he complained. </p><p>“I know a rich man when I see one so I got it today!” </p><p>His sunken eyes narrowed in her direction. “Are you calling your father poor, Jangmi?”</p><p>“We’re the middle-class appa, we’re not poor. There’s a difference.” she explained.</p><p>There was no point in arguing with a child who seemed to have a reply for everything so he playfully tossed a pillow at her. By the doorway, Inwoo silently watched the two laugh, throwing the same cushion back and forth. He entered, placing a bowl onto the bedside table. </p><p>Dongsik pulled himself up, hissing at the ache it caused him, and raised an eyebrow to the soup. “What is this?”</p><p>“Eat it so you can take your medicine.” he said, fishing through a plastic bag.</p><p>“I have my own medicine.” Dongsik lied. </p><p>“No, you don’t.” </p><p>“How do you know?” </p><p>The director pointed to the little girl. “Jangmi told me.” </p><p>She giggled and scurried out of the room before she got scolded. The father rolled his eyes and shoved a spoon of soup in his mouth, some of it spilling from the corner of his lips. The older man pushed away the urge to feed him properly and wordlessly passed him a napkin. </p><p>“Don’t you have work today, Director Seo?” </p><p>“I’m the director, I can leave whenever I want. Take off your bandage.” he ordered, pulling out some ointment from the bag.</p><p>The latter obeyed, gradually ripping the large bandage off his temple, revealing a blueish, purple bruise. Instead of cringing at the sight, he felt anger. Inwoo was going to make sure that buff guy regretted the day he was born. </p><p>“So you left to pick up my daughter?” Dongsik asked. </p><p>He went quiet and kept lightly dabbing the ointment on his wound, suddenly feeling his ears warm up. Ignoring it and the smile that was sent his direction. </p><p>“Thank you, Director Seo but you don’t need to do this. I can’t repay you for it.”</p><p>“You don’t need to repay me, we’re friends.” he said.</p><p>The new information made him furrow his brows. Why would the prince of Daehan Securities want to be his friend? He wasn’t rich nor owned a company, there wasn’t anything to gain from him. </p><p>"I’m planning to resign one day.” </p><p>His hand stopped while Inwoo looked at him directly. “Why? Is there something going on in the workplace that I should know about?”</p><p>“Just like you said, I need to find a spacious place for me and my daughter and the amount I make now isn’t going to fulfill that.” </p><p>“I can promote you to Team Manager or give you a raise.” </p><p>“I already told you that’s unfair and why become a Team Manager? Flies get more respect than me.” he replied, blowing at his spoon of soup. </p><p>The director bit his tongue, holding back his words and bandaged up his wound. The vibration in his pocket took him out of his aggravation as he checked his phone, seeing someone had sent him a text. </p><p>
  <em> Jo Yujin sent you a video message!  </em>
</p><p>He unlocked his phone and received another message.</p><p>
  <em> Jo Yujin: Mr.Seo, I apologize for bothering you during after work hours but I need you to take a look at this.  </em>
</p><p>He clicked play and noticed it was security footage because of the overhead angle. Dongsik stood in front of Manager Chanseok with his head lowered, listening to the man scold him. Inwoo then noticed him kick the curly-haired man roughly in the shin causing him to stumble to the floor, groaning in agony. A vein bulged from his high forehead while the video ended, holding his phone a little too tight for his own good.</p><p>“I apologize, Dongsik-ssi. It seems like I have some issues that need to be handled at the company,” he mumbled through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Oh, it’s alright! I’ll walk you out.” Dongsik exclaimed, getting up.</p><p>“There’s no need, have a good night.” he said almost dashing to the door.</p><p>“Mister Seo, you’re leaving so soon?” Jangmi asked, following behind him.</p><p>He nodded, catching a glimpse of her waving bye with the rabbit’s paw. Inwoo chuckled and instinctively kissed her forehead, catching both of them by surprise. The girl took a second to process it and returned the gesture with a peck on his cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is mostly conversation heh, whoops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a bandage still adhered to his temple and his cold gone, Dongsik entered Daehan Securities. The sight of the covering didn’t surprise anyone, it wasn’t the first time he had gotten himself injured. It was actually quite well known but not something to be proud of. To some, it was disappointing how clumsy the man was, it even earned him a nickname among his colleagues: <em>Porcelain</em>. Not because his skin somewhat resembled the ceramic material but rather because he was fragile and easily ended up covered in patches.</p><p>As he entered the office, he noticed Jaeho clearing up his cubicle, placing his belongings into a box. Although he had a sour expression plastered on his face, Dongsik remained optimistic. </p><p>“Are you getting promoted, Jaeho? Congra—”</p><p>The curly-haired man earned a glare from his co-worker, shutting him up. “Promoted my ass, I got fired.” </p><p>“How?! You’re not a part of the bottom three for this month?” he questioned, genuinely shocked. His eyes wandered to Manager Kong’s office, seeing that he was also packing. There's no way they could both be fired... right? He came to the conclusion that only one person could be behind all this. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why is Jaeho getting fired?” </p><p>“Barging into my office without a proper greeting Dongsik-ssi?” Inwoo asked, looking up from his papers. “How rude.” </p><p>“Director Seo, please answer me.” he spoke.</p><p>The man grew bored and stood up. “I don’t like him. Chanseok is getting fired too, go say your goodbyes.” he suggested, heading for the door. </p><p>Unexpectedly, there was a grip on his wrist.<br/>“You can’t just fire people because you don’t like them!” the young man complained. </p><p>“I’m the director, Dongsik. I don’t care.” </p><p>The taller male yanked his arm away, almost knocking Dongsik over and continued going towards the exit. </p><p>“You and your brother are the same,” he mumbled. </p><p>“Does he have murderous thoughts like me too?” </p><p>Inwoo snapped, his orbs widening the words that unconsciously slipped out. He sighed at himself and reached out for the doorknob, before being tugged back to face the other man. The director expected a look of confusion, fear, surprise, perhaps even amusement, instead he received one of concern. He assumed he was hallucinating and blinked hard but Dongsik stayed in his spot, holding him by his shoulders. </p><p>“Have you killed anyone?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then as long as I’m with you, I’ll try my best to get rid of those thoughts.” he beamed. </p><p>Inwoo raised a brow. “How would you know when they arise to get rid of them?”</p><p>“You tend to stop whatever you’re doing and stare off into space, sometimes your upper lip twitches too. I’ve seen it happen more than once, like that one time we went to pick up Jangmi but I didn’t want to ask you about it.” he confessed, awkwardly scratching his head. “But now I know, so I can help you!” </p><p>He stared at Dongsik, who let go of him with a small smile. “Let them keep their jobs, I know they don’t treat me well but they don’t deserve to get fired.” </p><p>“Who said I’m firing them because of you?” the older man asked almost instantly as if he was defending himself.</p><p>“Even if it’s not because of me, don’t fire them, Director Seo. Please think about it carefully.” he requested, leaving the room.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>It came to a point where Dongsik had to go home, yet he sat there peering at his co-worker’s belongings within the cardboard box. Even though the man forced him to get him coffee every morning, guilt lingered in his chest. He took one last glance at the digital clock above him before slipping his jacket on, happily going towards the elevator with Jangmi in his mind. The thought of finally being able to pick up his daughter after a long day washed away his guilt with excitement. </p><p>“Dongsik-ssi!” </p><p>Just when he thought he was free, he gets pulled back in. The voice sounded familiar but the brown-haired man acted as if he didn’t hear it, taking large steps. Dongsik held back the annoyed whine that wanted to escape when he was yanked around, seeing both Jaeho and Manager Chanseok. The pair took him into their embrace, sputtering apologies with trembling voices. He stiffly rubbed their backs, not knowing what to do. </p><p>“I don’t know what you told Director Seo but thank you Dongsik-ssi!” Jaeho sobbed. </p><p>“Does that mean you’re keeping your jobs?” </p><p>The men released him with grateful grins, nodding rapidly. Suddenly, he sensed a presence at his side that made the two bow instantly, noticing the dark slicked-back hair from the corner of his eye. </p><p>“Good afternoon, Director Seo.” they greeted in unison. </p><p>Inwoo merely nodded in acknowledgment, turning to Dongsik. “Let’s go.” </p><p>The taller man put his hand on the small of his back, leading him to the elevator. He confusedly followed, clutching the strap to his bag. Once the reflective doors shut, he glanced over. “What did you say to make them so scared?” </p><p>“I allowed them to keep their jobs,” he replied.</p><p>Dongsik stared at the side of his face as he waited for the rest of his sentence.</p><p>“But if they repeat their mistakes, I’ll snap them like glow sticks.” </p><p>“Director Seo!” </p><p>Inwoo laughed, earning a sigh from the latter while he kept his gaze. The man finally faced him. “Do I have something on my face, Dongsik-ssi?” he questioned.</p><p>He shook his head with a delicate grin forming on his lips. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“For?”</p><p>“Comparing you to your brother.” he said, stepping out of the elevator. The young man gave a hasty bow, turning away. </p><p>“Where are you going? The parking lot is this way.” Inwoo called out.</p><p>“I don’t have a car?” </p><p>“We’re taking my car, hurry, Jangmi is waiting.” the director urged, tugging him along once more. The shorter man wanted to bury himself in a deep hole as other employees gave the two puzzled stares, murmuring to each other. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>During the unanticipated car ride, it wasn’t just Dongsik who blabbed his mouth off this time. The dark-haired man found himself comfortable enough to join which caught him by surprise. Nonetheless, it was delightful to have someone reply to his mindless questions and theories. Halfway through the conversation, the duo randomly came across the topic of love. </p><p>“What would you do if you found out you loved someone?” Dongsik asked, sitting up eagerly. </p><p>The other male pondered for a bit focused on the street. “I’d bow to them with my hands and forehead pressed to the floor.”</p><p>He snorted. “Why bow so dramatically? This isn’t the Joseon Dynasty.” </p><p>“In a way, it’s like I’m surrendering to them.” </p><p>“Oh my god, was that supposed to be romantic? I think I’m going to swoon.” he gasped, playfully fanning himself with his palms. </p><p>Inwoo smirked, arriving at the kindergarten. “You can take it however you like. Go get your daughter, Dongsik-ssi.” </p><p>He lowered himself, holding onto the vehicle's door. “Oh, by the way, I overheard some colleagues of mine say your first name was Inwoo. Is that true?” </p><p>“Yes, it is. Is there a problem?” </p><p>“Wah, even your name sounds cool.” he giggled, throwing up a thumbs-up and walked off. </p><p>The compliment caused blood to rise up to his cheeks, he pressed a hand to his forehead at the strange reaction. Catching a glimpse of his bright pink complexion in the rearview mirror. Maybe Dongsik’s cold had transferred to him, he should’ve been more careful around a sick person! </p><p>A muffled ring had taken him out of his crisis while he struggled with his phone, nearly dropping it. Inwoo snarled at the word <em> President </em> that shined from the screen, what could his father want now? After some short contemplation, he answered, silently waiting for a voice on the other end. </p><p>“Inwoo, who is Dongsik and why do you keep associating yourself with them?” </p><p>“Please quit meddling with my well-being as if you care.” he spat, his mood dropping ferociously.</p><p>“Bring them over tonight, I heard he has a daughter.” he claimed.</p><p>His jaw clenched, closing his eyes. “To do what?” </p><p>“Invite them, we’ll get into the specifics later. Goodbye.” </p><p>The man tossed the device onto the dashboard, rubbing his temples. He rested his arms against the wheel with his head lowered to his lap, taking deep breaths. </p><p>“Mister Seo!” </p><p>Inwoo shifted his gaze out the open window, seeing Jangmi running to the car. She opened the door and jumped from the passenger seat into his embrace. Anger melted away immediately as he hugged back, stroking her hair. </p><p>“Wow, you guys have gotten close.” Dongsik said.</p><p>“Are you bringing us home again, Mister Seo?” she asked, still latched onto him.</p><p>“No, you two are going to meet my father today.”</p><p>“What? Why?” her father questioned.</p><p>The director placed the child in the back seat and started the engine. “I’m not sure either, I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The giant mansion that emitted vast amounts of light from inside stood before them, the dark-haired man guided the two to the wide front porch. </p><p>“Dongsik-ssi,” he called. </p><p>“Yes, Director Seo?” </p><p>Inwoo looked over his shoulder. “When you enter this house, speak only when you are spoken to.” </p><p>The younger man nodded out of fear, partially because of the sudden intimidating aura from his director. He knocked, readjusting his three-piece suit a second time. </p><p>It didn’t take long for a maid to answer the door, quickly greeting the trio with a bow, kindly moving out the doorway. The older man confidently strolled inside, catching sight of his father at the end of the hall. He gave a slight bow out of respect but his fists were clenched, knuckles turning white. A grip around his wrist snapped him out of his aggression while glancing over at Dongsik, who’s orbs were filled with comfort, silently easing his thoughts. </p><p>“You must be Dongsik.” </p><p>“I am, hello.” the curly-haired man bowed exactly ninety degrees. </p><p>“This is my father.” Inwoo started. “Also the chairman of Daehan Securities.” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” </p><p>The man stepped closer. “I heard you have a daughter.” </p><p>“Yes, she’s right here. Jangmi-ah say hello.”</p><p>The father lowered his gaze to the girl clutching onto his leg, shaking her head. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked.</p><p>The director saw that her eyes weren’t bright as usual, not shaped into her signature crescents. Instead, they trembled, fear had taken over. He felt the need to wrap her up and protect her. </p><p>“He’s scary.” she whispered, hiding behind his limb. </p><p>Dongsik picked up his daughter that continued to hide behind her long hair, burying herself in the crook of his neck. “I apologize, she’s very shy when meeting new people.” </p><p>His father simply nodded. “Could you please excuse my son and I for a moment?” Before Inwoo could protest, he got dragged along into the dining room, receiving a harsh smack on the back of his head. “You don’t see this perfect opportunity in front of you, idiot?” </p><p>The man glared. “What opportunity?”</p><p>“We can make her a new addition to the family, the date that your mother set up went well too. Get married and pretend the child is yours, I know what that little girl is capable of.” </p><p>“And what are you going to do with Dongsik? It’s his daughter.” he asserted.</p><p>“I’ll figure out a plan.”</p><p>Does this old man hear the heaping garbage that was pouring out of his mouth? </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“I’m glad we could finally agree on something beneficial Inwoo. Maybe one day you’ll be fit enough to <em>permanently </em>own Daehan.” his father smirked. </p><p>A vein protruded from his forehead, a violent rush began to bubble from his gut. Inwoo felt like a volcano that was going to erupt at any second. If he stayed, he would regret it. He’d make sure they’d both regret it. He needed to leave. Now. </p><p>His legs moved frantically, ushering the father-daughter duo out of the house. “Don’t ask, I’ll explain later.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Inwoo explained his father’s twisted plan through gritted teeth when arriving at the familiar apartment complex. The men stood in the windy night air, and Jangmi was nearby, sitting at the stairs by the building’s entrance.</p><p>“Are you really agreeing with that plan?” Dongsik asked, gazing at his child occupied with his phone. </p><p>“No, I’m going to pretend to. It’ll be the only way you can keep your job. Besides I can’t ruin your bond with Jangmi, you seem to love her more than yourself so there’s no need to worry.” </p><p>Then there was warmth, he became awkward when he realized the shorter man had tugged him into his arms. Dongsik was hugging him. </p><p>“Thank you, Inwoo ya.” </p><p>Compared to the cold breeze, he felt hot. “I-Inwoo ya…?” he stuttered. </p><p>“We should be on a first-name basis from now on. We’re friends, aren't we?” </p><p>“Y-Yeah.” he grinned. “We are.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for your overwhelming support and loving comments! I’m beyond grateful 🤍 I hope everyone is doing well xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongsik lovingly stared at his daughter who hopped ahead of him, avoiding the various cracks in the pavement. The two were headed to Bokyung’s café since he wanted to check up on his friend after a hectic week. They met when she first moved into the neighborhood with her mother and father. He happily introduced himself to them when he first entered the café, noticing that the family was new. At the time, the cop wasn’t accustomed to her surroundings and got lost quickly. But with the help of Dongsik, who knew the area like the back of his hand, her job became easier. She was also there to congratulate him when the man got accepted into Daehan Securities, throwing him a small party. </p><p>When they had arrived, Jangmi enthusiastically pushed the entrance open and dashed inside. “Unnie!” she yelled. </p><p>The short figure beside one of the many tables turned and let out a gasp. “Is that Jangmi I see?” </p><p>The child giggled and ran over, attacking Bokyung’s slim legs with a hug. He smiled as the woman picked up the girl, spinning in circles. When the pair met, his daughter was intimidated by Bokyung’s police uniform but gradually over time, she adored it. The male made himself comfortable at a vacant table near the windows and earned a painful flick. Dongsik yelped, rubbing the spot in his forehead. “What was that for?”</p><p>“Where have you two been? It’s been a week, you used to always come after work.” she complained, placing the girl down. </p><p>“I was busy.”</p><p>The woman raised a brow at him suspiciously and made her way to the kitchen in the back. “Well you guys came just in time, my mother left cheesecake and macarons.”</p><p>His daughter's eyes filled with stars at the platter Bokyung placed before them that was covered in desserts. She glanced over at him, silently pleading. With his approval, the child shoved a pink macaron in her mouth and did a small dance while chewing away. The two adults began to catch up on each other’s lives. </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of their conversation, Dongsik had excused himself to the bathroom. The female turned her attention to the kindergartener playing with a fluffy rabbit in her lap. “That’s such a cute bunny, Jangmi! Where did you get it from?” she asked curiously. </p><p>“Mister Seo bought it for me!” she exclaimed, smiling at the mention of the man. </p><p>“Mister Seo…? Who?”</p><p>“Appa’s boss! He picks me up from school in his fancy car and brought appa to the hospital when he got sick. Oh! He also—”</p><p>“Jangmi-ah.” </p><p>“Whoops, I said too much.”</p><p>The curly-haired man had returned and sat alongside the girl who gazed out the window, pretending to be interested in what’s happening outside. Even turning the stuffed toy’s head to face the glass with her.</p><p>“It seems you and this Mister Seo are very close.” Bokyung claimed.</p><p>“He’s the director at Daehan.” </p><p>Jangmi popped back into the conversation. “He’s also your friend.” She received a glare from her father. “What? You confirmed it yesterday when he dropped us off—”</p><p>Dongsik hurriedly scooped up a chunk of cheesecake and stuffed it into her mouth. “You talk too much.”</p><p>“I got it from appa.” she muffled. </p><p>The woman laughed at the remark and took a sip of her drink before a lightbulb went off. “He doesn’t sound like a bad person, you should date him!” </p><p>“I’m not ready to date again, I have other things to worry about. For example, this headache.” he gestured to his daughter, causing her to stick her tongue at him. </p><p>“Dongsik it’s been five years.” she argued.</p><p>“Another year won’t hurt.”</p><p>Bokyung rolled her eyes. “You’re always so stubborn, think about it though.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eventually, the two left after a bit of a struggle since Jangmi threw a fit, wanting to stay longer. With dried tears on her chubby cheeks, she mumble incoherent protests into his shoulder. “I wanted to stay with Unnie longer.” </p><p>“I know, sunshine. Next time.” he reassured, kissing her temple. </p><p>“Dongsik-ssi!” </p><p>The curly-haired man yanked his head to the call, catching the attention of his child too. He saw a tall figure jog across the street, almost flinching when recognizing the man. </p><p>“What are you doing in this neighborhood, Inwoo ya?” he questioned. </p><p>“I had a meeting that ended a couple minutes ago and I saw you two from across the street.” he replied, his grin fading when he saw the girl in his arms. “Have you been crying, Jangmi?” </p><p>She nodded, sniffing quietly as the man cupped her face, wiping the remaining tears with his thumbs. The director awkwardly tugged at the corners of her rosy lips, gently forcing a smile. The child soon broke out into a laugh at his attempt and climbed down from Dongsik’s hold, giving Inwoo’s calf a hug.  </p><p>“Where are you headed to? I can drop you off.” he offered. </p><p>“Oh no, it’s okay. We’re going to my father’s restaurant just around the corner, my family wanted to see Jangmi.” </p><p>His daughter decided to pipe in once more. “Do you want to come, Mister Seo?” </p><p>“Mister Seo is a busy man, we don’t need to bother him.” he said.</p><p>“There’s actually nothing left on my schedule today, I’m free.” </p><p>Jangmi grasped their hands with hers and beamed cheerfully. “Let’s go! I’m hungry!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>An excited squeal greeted the three while Dongsik’s step mother stepped out of the restaurant, scooping the girl into her arms. </p><p>“Jangmi and Dongsik are here!” she announced, sprinkling the two with kisses before noticing the male beside him. “Oh? Who is this, Dongsik? A friend?” </p><p>He opened his mouth to introduce the man, getting cut off by a deep voice. </p><p>“Hello, I’m Seo Inwoo. The head of the asset management team, Dongsik’s Director. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” </p><p>Inwoo bowed deeply as the woman let out a gasp, slapping her step son’s lanky bicep. He yelped, clutching the area that stinged. What’s up with people and hitting him today? </p><p>“You didn’t tell us that you were bringing your boss!” she scolded, rushing back inside to inform the rest of his family, taking his daughter with her. </p><p>Dongsik sighed and faced the dark-haired man, who tried to hold back his laughter. He dodged eye contact, suddenly interested in the ground, failing to hide the smile still creeping on his lips. </p><p>“Inwoo ya.” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Nothing, I just wanted to call you.” he giggled, strolling inside. </p><p>Inwoo followed, pink dusting his pale cheeks. There weren’t many customers left at this hour which was a good thing. He disliked crowded places. He scanned the room, stiffening when he spotted Dongsik‘s family gathering at a table.</p><p>“Hyung-nim!” </p><p>A pair of buff arms had wrapped themselves around the shorter male’s waist, squeezing the life out of him. Based on the title he gave Dongsik and the tone in the strangers voice, he identified him instantly. His jaw clenched, catching sight of the scissors laid on the table, almost as if it was presenting itself to him. <em> “Grab it.” </em> his subconscious taunted. <em> “Make him regret.” </em>Inwoo’s feet slowly shuffled to the shiny tool, reaching out to it discreetly. He came to a halt, snapping out of his daze once he sensed a grip on his wrist. </p><p>“Director Seo.” </p><p>The call was similar to someone scraping their nails against a chalkboard, he didn’t want to hear it. Especially coming from such a pleasant voice. Inwoo turned, encountering the stares of two men. One brought him contentment, while the other brought him irritation. “What is he doing here?”</p><p>The question was meant for Dongsik, yet he glared at the person next to him. The curly-haired man felt the tension in the air and began to panic.</p><p>“Chilsung works here, you two have met b-before.” he fumbled. </p><p>“Hyung-nim, this is the creep that walked into your home with Jangmi. Is he here for her again? Should I take care of him?” the man suggested, making Inwoo scoff. </p><p>“Yah, Chilsung. This young man is my son’s boss, treat him with some respect!” </p><p>He wasn’t expecting Dongsik’s father to defend him however, it was strangely heartwarming. The old man began to usher Chilsung out as he shouted for Dongsik to help him. Inwoo smirked, him disappearing felt like a victory. And he loved winning. </p><p>“Mister Seo, can you sit here please?” Jangmi asked, patting the chair beside hers. He took the seat, earning a toothy grin from the child. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Almost half an hour had passed and he sat there staring at the bowl in front of him while everyone enjoyed their meals. He had been overly taught to have manners, especially when eating with others. Every now and then he would glance around, waiting for some sort of cue to start his own meal but to no avail. So he kept staring, the scent of meat grilling not too far away made his mouth water. Maybe this was a test? It must be to see how extensive his stamina was. Well jokes on them, he never—</p><p>“Hyung, is your friend okay? He’s been staring at that bowl of pork for twenty-five minutes.” his younger brother asked, concerned. </p><p>“Maybe he doesn’t know how to eat this.” the girl guessed, looking over. “It’s okay, Mister Seo! I’ll teach you!” </p><p>The child picked up a piece of pickled cabbage. “First, you grab a leaf.” she explained. “Then you put meat on it.” With the help of a fork, she stole a piece of cooked meat from the director and placed it into the cabbage. “And then, you wrap it up.” </p><p>Inwoo watched as the kindergartener weirdly folded the leaf, covering the pork with no coordination and eagerly lodging it into her mouth. Making the people at the table laugh at her fondly, including him. “Is it good?” he asked, amused by the tutorial, receiving a nod. </p><p>The male glanced down at his bowl to see a perfectly folded wrap inside, then a gloved hand gave him another one. He peered across from him, noticing Dongsik’s sister staring back with a look of assurance. </p><p>“Eat a lot, you’re too skinny.” she urged, bringing her attention back to her husband. </p><p>The director grabbed onto the wrap and took a bite. He didn’t know whether it was the cozy environment or if he was just hungry but tears began to blur his vision. Why was everyone so nice to him? He wasn’t a part of their family… so why? Inwoo realized he was thinking too much and rapidly blinked his tears away, returning to his food. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At ten pm, Dongsik escorted the taller male out to his car, the walk between the two was quietly comforting. Their knuckles every now and then would brush past each other but since the other man didn’t mention it, he paid no mind to it. </p><p>“My father wants you to visit with Jangmi regularly.” Inwoo stated once they reached the luxurious vehicle. </p><p>“You mean everyday?”</p><p>“No, every Sunday. I’ll be there as well.”</p><p>He nibbled on his bottom lip and shuffled in his place uncomfortably. “I don’t want to sound rude but I don’t like your father so much.”</p><p>To his surprise, the director chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not fond of him either. I’m not fond of anyone in my family honestly.”</p><p>“Not even your mother?” he blurted. </p><p>There was a pause, Dongsik internally scolded himself. Why did he have to say such stupid things so impulsively? “I’m sorry! You don’t—”</p><p>“My mother is dead.”</p><p>He felt the rest of his oxygen get knocked out of him, filling him with shame. “I’m sorry for your loss.” he muttered. </p><p>“It’s fine, she passed away when I was young. I don’t remember much of it.” </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, my mother is gone too. So that makes the two of us.” </p><p>Inwoo’s heart did a weird leap in his chest at the sudden reassurance, causing him to cough awkwardly, adjusting the collar of his dark turtleneck. He thought about it for a moment, recalling the kind gestures he received from Dongsik’s family members. Although the man never considered anyone else besides his mother as family, he felt a connection. A sense of trust. Somehow, he wanted to hold onto this feeling just a bit longer. </p><p>“Would you like to meet my mother sometime?” </p><p>Dongsik smiled at the man reddening before him. “I’d love to, Inwoo ya.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inwoo has finally met Dongsik’s family hehe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Dongsik didn’t feel comfortable with bringing his daughter to the massive home, he continued going every Sunday. It was the third week and Jangmi still felt uncomfortable, clinging by her father’s side. Her eyes trembled whenever Inwoo’s father spoke but not once did she cry. Instead, she would squeeze the rabbit in her arms, hiccuping quietly. </p><p>Of course, Inwoo noticed her fear. His guilt built up after each hiccup that she attempted to hide. The child was almost like himself when he was young, quivering at each movement the old man made. Unlike him, she had someone to run for comfort. Her father. Another reason to feel guilty. If he pushed Dongsik away from the beginning, they wouldn’t have to suffer like this. Why do people always get hurt whenever they come close to him? Maybe it was his fault—</p><p>“You’re thinking again, aren’t you?”</p><p>A warm voice melted his thoughts, sensing a thumb gently caressing his cheek. He lifted his gaze from the marbled floor meeting a soft pair of eyes staring back at him. There was a wistful smile on the man’s lips.</p><p>“Don’t overthink little things, Inwoo ya.” he murmured. </p><p>“How?” </p><p>Dongsik titled his head, puzzled.</p><p>“How can you be so kind...?” His voice lowering to a whisper, maintaining their eye contact. “In this house, your daughter hiccups in fear but you continue to smile. Stop it.” </p><p>“Are you the one that we are afraid of?” </p><p>His grin grew at Inwoo’s silence as he held onto the male’s bony hand, stroking his knuckles tenderly. Compared to the rest of his fingertips, his right thumb was red with bite marks indented into the sore skin. A bad habit he normalized in his daily life. </p><p>“You must have many secrets.” he claimed.</p><p>The taller man snorted and sat on a couch’s armrest, looking through the large window in the living room. “What makes you think that?” </p><p>“What son calls their father <em> President</em>?” </p><p>He smiled, watching harsh winds blow leaves off of branches, feeling Dongsik’s gaze return to him. The man was comfortingly invasive, indirectly prying at him with personal questions and caring gestures. Underneath his veil of apathy, Inwoo had scars and anxiety of his own. He was aware of this, choosing to scamper away but the other male was like a magnet. Something always lured him, causing him to return to the overwhelming support. </p><p>As forecasted, it began to rain. Raindrops tapping on glass disturbed their tranquility, his smile had long faded. </p><p>“I was jealous of children who had mothers, especially when they got picked up in the rain after school.” he confessed haphazardly. </p><p>“Did you never get picked up?” </p><p>“I did but it was always in a large car driven by a worker I barely knew.” Clouds darkened, gradually filling up the blue sky. “I’d watch other children walk alongside their parents from inside, laughing underneath their umbrellas.” </p><p>“You must’ve felt lonely.” he assumed. </p><p>“In a way, yes, I did.” Inwoo finally glanced over to the younger man. “I felt different though as if I wasn’t good enough for a mother.”</p><p>He earned a smack on the shoulder. “Don’t say that!” Dongsik scolded, almost glaring. “She passed away when you were young, you can’t blame yourself for that!”</p><p>“You’ve gotten very comfortable around me, huh Dongsik-ssi?” he teased, immune to the blow. </p><p>Despite the fact that they were friends, he yanked his head to the ground sheepishly, clutching onto his hand. “Ah… I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” </p><p>“I miss her.” he muttered. </p><p>“Do you need a hug?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The shorter man stepped in front of him, opening his arms. </p><p>He scoffed. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked. </p><p>The director’s eyes bore into his as if he was searching for any sign of life. Dongsik sensed the blood rising to cheeks and became awkward underneath the man’s gaze, heading to his original spot. “I’ll take that as a no—”</p><p>A strong hold kept him in place, restricting him from any movement. With Inwoo’s arms wrapped around his waist, he felt the man nuzzle his head into the cotton of his pink hoodie. He sighed to himself, carefully stroking his slicked-back locks. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a month, the two remained close friends. Jangmi and Inwoo were practically inseparable, greeting each other with excited hugs whenever they picked her up at the kindergarten. It seemed like the sole person that could crack a genuine grin from him was the five-year-old. She adored him just as much, even if it meant drifting to sleep while waiting for his therapy sessions to finish. </p><p>Convincing the director to go to therapy wasn’t an easy task for Dongsik, it took several weeks of begging. The man disliked the idea of spilling his personal problems to a stranger, he wanted to fix them by himself. It was already a miracle that he opened up to a bumbling poodle. </p><p>Once the curly-haired man promised to stay by his side during the sessions, he agreed. His first session was strained, filled with nervous tension. Habitually, Inwoo went to gnaw at his thumb but he came to halt when the other man grabbed onto it with both hands, rubbing his knuckles gently. Somehow the gesture soothed him as he slowly found himself interlocking fingers with the male.</p><p>Since then, they continued going whenever there were scheduled appointments; however, there came a day where Dongsik couldn’t accompany him. His help was needed at his father’s restaurant because his sister happened to be busy. When the older man received this news, he gawked in disbelief with a <em>“You’re joking, right?”</em>. The latter avoided eye contact, not being able to string the correct words to apologize for the abrupt leave. </p><p>“I can’t say no, Inwoo ya! It’s my family!” </p><p>“Yes, you can.” he argued. “Call your father again, I’ll say no for you.” </p><p>The shorter man sighed, placing his palms on his biceps. “You’re going to need to learn how to go therapy without me someday. That day is today.” </p><p>“What if I don’t go? Just for today.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“I could pretend I’m sick.” he suggested.</p><p>“Director Seo.” </p><p>The formal title nearly made the man wince in disgust while Dongsik turned him to face the door of his therapist's office. </p><p>“When you leave this room me and Jangmi will be waiting for you, I promise.” he reassured, sticking out his pinky. </p><p>The familiar scene reminded him of a certain little girl, Inwoo crossed his arms. “You just broke your other promise, you liar.” </p><p>“So do you want us to wait for you or not?”</p><p>Dongsik waved his finger teasingly with a stupid smirk. He rolled his eyes and hooked their pinkies together, choosing to watch that mop of hair disappear before he stepped into the room. Just when he was about to exit, he faced the director. </p><p>“SEO INWOO! HWAITING!” </p><p>The sudden shout from across the hall caught the attention of other patients and doctors, causing his ears to feel warm out of pure embarrassment. His friend excitedly waved farewell, leaving the floor. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The pair waited for around thirty minutes until the door swung open. The child squealed and ran over, strands of dark curls flying behind her. Inwoo crouched to her size, giving her their usual hug. </p><p>“Jangmi, I got you a small gift.” </p><p>She gasped. “Another bunny?!” </p><p>He chuckled. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>The girl complied, shutting them instantly. Her face scrunched together in confusion as she heard a small click near her ear.</p><p>“Open.” </p><p>Once Jangmi peeled her eyes open, she saw <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/Uu3rRYfqatsK89768">a hair clip covered in flowers</a> within her hair through a front-facing camera. </p><p>“Do you like it?” he questioned.</p><p>“Yeah! It’s so sparkly!” she beamed, throwing her small arms around his neck for another hug. “Thank you, Mister Seo.” </p><p>“You’re welcome. Oh, Dongsik-ssi, my therapist wanted to speak with you.” </p><p>Dongsik raised a brow. “With me?”</p><p>“She’s waiting.” he urged. </p><p> </p><p>The curly-haired man bewilderedly walked into the room, seeing Inwoo’s therapist typing away at her desk. </p><p>“Um… you wanted to see me?” </p><p>The woman whipped her head over, greeting Dongsik with a grin. “Yes, please take a seat.” She motioned him to one of the sofas. “I wanted to talk to you about Inwoo.” </p><p>He gave a cooperative nod, folding his hands together. </p><p>“Have his violent thoughts become less frequent lately?” </p><p>“Yes, with your help.” </p><p>“That’s good to hear but I need you to start doing assignments with him whenever his thoughts do arise.” she explained. </p><p>“Assignments?” </p><p>“Yes, which means that you need to expose him to items or situations similar to his thoughts. This treatment is known as exposure and response prevention or for short ERP.”</p><p>“So you’re asking me to provoke his thoughts? But wouldn’t that make it worse?” he asked.</p><p>“It might in the beginning but by staying with what you fear it will help you build tolerance. The quicker he gets used to what he fears, the sooner the fear will subside.” The therapist opened a drawer. </p><p>“I understand. What do you need me to do?” </p><p>“He needs to go towards his anxiety instead of running from it. For example, when he has the urge to stab someone, an assignment to do would be to make him watch stabbing scenes from horror films or pass him a knife.” </p><p>The idea of Inwoo with a sharp object made his hair stand. “A-Are you sure about this?”</p><p>She nodded. “Today he spoke to me about how he cared very much for Jangmi, maybe she can help in a way too. If this method doesn’t seem to work then we can figure out another way.” </p><p>“Alright, thank you.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Despite the fact that it was the middle of the week, Dongsik happily made his way to the director’s office. After earning a positive cue, he entered almost skipping at how thrilled he was. </p><p>“Did you win the lottery?” the man joked.</p><p>“Nope, even better! I have an upcoming interview with another company!” </p><p>Inwoo’s pen almost slipped out his grip as he stared at the curly-haired man fishing for something in his shoulder bag. Usually, his wide grin was contagious, causing him to smile too but at this moment, it ticked him off. A white envelope was placed on his desk. </p><p>He wanted to laugh yet only a mere chuckle escaped. “Ah, how sad, I’ve actually grown quite fond of you, Dongsik-ssi.” </p><p>The latter froze. “H-Huh?”</p><p>“You could even dare say I have feelings for you because I do.” </p><p>The other man awkwardly laughed, scratching his curls. “Don’t say things you don’t mean, Inwoo ya.” </p><p>Inwoo decided to stay silent for a month but now seemed like the right time to confess.</p><p>“I know you might not believe me but it’s the honest truth. At first, I assumed it was a phase and I told myself that it would all disappear one day. That warmth to your presence would stop bringing me comfort or that my heart would stop beating irregularly whenever you said my first name. I thought you would leave me behind, give up on trying to fix me but you stayed. You felt like a home I never had and you still feel like a home I’ll never get. But now when I finally realize my emotions, you want to leave?”</p><p>“We can still see each other after work-” </p><p>The taller man raised his voice, standing from his seat. “But I want to see you during work! I want to be beside you!” </p><p>All Dongsik could do was blink, a static noise felt as if it was ringing beside his eardrums. Five years of attempting to sew himself together went down the drain while his emotional stitches began to tear at the words spilling out. He truly wanted to respond but was left in shambles. </p><p>“If my emotions cannot be returned then I understand. I’ll continue to wait for you.” The director walked around the table, returning his resignation letter. “I apologize for being selfish, Dongsik.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! this is probably one of my longest chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the confession, Dongsik avoided any interaction with his director. He even started taking the vacant staircase that employees barely used, afraid of the possibility of being interrogated in such a tight space called an elevator. Just the idea of it was suffocating already. The man knew he couldn’t skulk forever but for now, it was for the best. He needed to organize his emotions and decide if he wanted to enter another relationship.</p><p>With a sigh, he slumped into his office cubicle. Exhaustion was eating away at him, forming slight bags underneath his eyes. He slid open the desk’s drawer, spotting the resignation letter still sitting there from a couple of days ago. Inwoo’s confession replayed in his mind for the thousandth time, making him slam the drawer shut. </p><p>Sure, to any other person, accepting his words seemed reasonable. But Dongsik had strict morals and trust issues, his last relationship had left him scarred and he wasn’t prepared to open up his heart for it to get crushed once more. Perhaps the nickname <em> Porcelain </em>was accurate for different reasons as well. </p><p>“Dongsik-ssi? Could you make copies of these for me?”</p><p>Mijoo, who sat across from him, held out a stack of papers. She looked at him with a nervous gaze, blinking rapidly. Before he could agree, they were snatched from her. </p><p>“I’ll do it! Poor Dongsik just got here!” Jaeho exclaimed. </p><p>His co-worker’s actions didn’t surprise anyone anymore. Ever since Dongsik convinced their director from firing him and Chanseok, Jaeho has been thanking him by doing unneeded tasks. It was annoying sometimes. </p><p>The curly-haired man got up, wordlessly took the pages back, and left the room. His colleagues passed around worried glances, murmuring to each other. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Due to the fact that Inwoo didn’t have any therapy appointments this week, he had seen neither Jangmi nor her father. He was oblivious to the other man’s hiding tactics because of the immense amounts of meetings and files. Though his schedule was packed, the director managed to wrap up his meeting quickly. It was now noon which meant that most employees were on their lunch break so he decided he wanted to spend his, with Dongsik. </p><p>While speeding off, he was greeted with bows by several people. Usually, he would politely return the gesture but he zoomed past, focused on one thing. One person to exact. </p><p>“Should I ask Dongsik what shampoo he uses?” </p><p>The disembodied voice brought him to a stop, yanking his head over his shoulder. He watched as a pair of women stepped farther away, headed to the elevator at the end of the hall. Inwoo identified the two instantly from the sides of their faces. </p><p>“That’s a bit strange to ask someone, Mijoo-ssi.” Jeonga said. </p><p>The other woman giggled. “But he smells like strawberries, it’s adorable!” </p><p><em> Strawberries? </em>His brows scrunched together as he recalled the fragrance of the other man. Whenever Dongsik would pull him into his embrace or even stand nearby, he smelled like fresh chocolate chip cookies coming out of the oven, sometimes even vanilla or coconuts. None of it reminded him of the spotted fruit. He was weirdly curious. </p><p>“Well, you can find out during our lunch.” </p><p><em> Our lunch? </em>Inwoo took a quick glance inside the office, seeing that the typical poof of hair within his cubicle wasn’t there. The dark-haired man rushed to the second floor using the stairs for the first time and peered over the railing of the mezzanine. Throughout the sea of people, he saw the other man waving at the two women that exited the lift. Mijoo excitedly hooked her arm with Dongsik before tugging him along with a handful of people following them out the building.</p><p>The male turned to lean against the glass railing, deep in thought. He wasn’t going to interrupt his lunch with his colleagues, it would be impolite. He was taught better than to come to an event he wasn’t invited to! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Is that Director Seo?” Chanseok asked, pointing through the large window.</p><p>The group followed the direction of his finger, all catching sight of the well known slicked back hairdo crossing the street. Although the man was their superior, they sincerely didn’t want to interact with him outside of the company. Their boss entered the restaurant, scanning the area. Out of extreme trepidation, everyone frantically hid. Dongsik took the initiative to slide underneath the table, covering himself with his jacket. </p><p>“What are you doing on the floor?”</p><p>He gulped, praying inwardly that the question was addressed to Seokhyun who also sat next to him. </p><p>“Dongsik-ssi.”</p><p>He shamefully pulled off his jacket and glanced up to meet Inwoo’s solemn face, laughing awkwardly. “I-I was just picking up something that fell.” He dragged himself out, nearly bumping his head. </p><p>The male joined the group, making himself comfortable in the spare seat beside Dongsik. His presence created an uncomfortable setting for everyone, causing them to become more focused on their meals. He saw the person alongside him fiddle with the straw of his drink, taking sips every now and then. It’s bright red color reminded him of what Mijoo said before. The director subtly leaned near Dongsik’s frizzy locks, taking a small whiff. </p><p>“Why do you smell like strawberries?” he whispered, partially annoyed. </p><p>The latter faced him. “What?” </p><p>They locked eyes while Inwoo waited for a reply, casually shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth. </p><p>“I’m using a new shampoo, why do you ask?” </p><p>“Strawberry doesn’t fit you, change it.” he muttered.</p><p>“But Mijoo-ssi said-”</p><p>He titled his head, chewing with a bored expression. Basically expressing that he didn’t care what she said. </p><p>Dongsik huffed, making some of his strands fly upward. “Fine.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The week was almost coming to an end which excited Dongsik as he entered the kindergarten. He had plenty of activities he wanted to do with his daughter this weekend instead of them lounging around at home watching various films. </p><p>The man happily engulfed Jangmi into his arms, sprinkling her face with kisses. </p><p>She giggled, searching around him. The child frowned. “Where’s Mister Seo? Is he busy today too?”</p><p>He bit onto his lip, nodding. It was a lie though, he just wanted to avoid the man a bit longer. </p><p>“I miss him, can we see him tomorrow, appa?” </p><p>Dongsik knew from the bottom of his heart that he couldn’t say no to his daughter, she was too precious to him. She would always be precious to him. </p><p>“Sure, sunshine.” he said. </p><p>Jangmi’s grin returned as she skipped ahead of him with a small spin. The father walked a few steps away, Inwoo entered his mind as he noticed her gifted hair clip shimmer. How could he ever explain their situation to a child? As intelligent as the little girl was, she wouldn’t understand. It was best to keep certain things to himself until she grew older. For her sake.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Again, it was raining. The dark-haired man stood by the entrance, seeing workers leave Daehan after a day of work. They were chatting amongst themselves underneath their umbrellas, it reminded him of his unpleasant school years. The image of employees began to morph into small children beside loving parents. He stuck out his palm, letting some raindrops land onto his fingers. Inwoo felt a hollowness get caught in his chest, he felt cold but not because of the weather. </p><p>Suddenly, the raindrops stopped. The male looked up seeing white nylon hanging over him, covering up the sky. He glanced over. </p><p>“Do you want to pick up Jangmi with me?” Dongsik clutched onto the handle of the umbrella with both hands nervously. “She misses you.” </p><p>Inwoo nodded, showing his palm to him, earning a confused look from the younger man. “Can you hold my hand?” he asked faintly. “Just from here to the parking lot.” </p><p>Whenever the pair would hold hands, it was out of comfort. Even without tears, the director seemed fragile like he was going to break apart if he refused. Dongsik’s eyes softened as he dried the hand with his sleeves, interlocking their fingers. Inwoo felt that familiar warmth only Dongsik could give him, taking the umbrella to properly cover them both.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The two were quite ecstatic to see each other, Jangmi cried joyfully while she scolded him for not showing up for days. He let out a fond chuckle and held her cheeks, wiping the clear drops that trickled down with his thumbs. </p><p>The kindergartener gently pushed him in front of her at all times, all the way to their apartment, afraid that he would randomly disappear again. Inwoo reluctantly fumbled into the home, taking off his shoes. </p><p>“Appa, can Mister Seo sleepover?” </p><p>“What?!” the men blurted. </p><p>Jangmi hugged his leg, pouting. “I haven’t seen him in so long.” She sniffed, blinking innocently. “Please, appa?”</p><p>Dongsik glanced over with a questioning look causing him to snort. </p><p>“I don’t mind.” The director grinned, scooping the child into his arms, entering the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Although the three were underneath the same roof, the curly-haired man still tried to keep his distance. This formed into awkward tension between the grown adults and Jangmi noticed. She witnessed how her father would flinch whenever they touched in the slightest way or how Inwoo would gaze at the other man when he wasn’t looking. The five-year-old began to connect the dots for herself and gasped, running to Dongsik in the kitchen.</p><p>“DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MISTER SEO?!” she yelled.</p><p>The male was busy chopping up vegetables. “Jangmi-ah, I’m trying to make dinner.”</p><p>“Then stop making dinner, answer me, appa!” </p><p>“There’s popsicles in the freezer.”</p><p>Since the girl had a short attention span, she was instantly distracted by the mention of the cold treat. Jangmi flung the fridge open, climbing inside.</p><p>Inwoo, who just came out the shower, rushed over the fridge door before it trapped the child inside. “Jangmi! What are you doing?!” he scolded, genuinely scared.</p><p>She sat with her legs dangling, struggling to tear open the plastic wrapping of a blue popsicle. The dark-haired man sighed, taking the girl out and sitting her at the kitchen counter. </p><p>“Yah, do you not pay attention to your child, Dongsik-ssi?” </p><p>The shorter man searched through his cabinets, back facing him. “She had her legs out, it would block the door.” </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “What if she didn’t?”</p><p>“She always does, I tell her to. Isn’t that right, Jangmi-ah?”</p><p>The child tried to rip the wrapping with her teeth. “Mhm.” </p><p>Inwoo stood beside the other man, seeing him taste test the stew he was making. He instinctively wiped some of it that stained the corner of his lips, licking it off his finger. “Tastes good.” </p><p>The latter froze and jerked his head. The man felt his words get stuck in his throat. Instead of wearing his usual three-piece suit, he had on sweatpants and the hoodie that Dongsik let him borrow. They were too baggy for him, however, on Inwoo it was a perfect fit. Plus his high forehead was now partially covered by some loose black strands, he looked younger. </p><p>“H-How can you do such things to your employee so casually?” he choked out. </p><p>The man scoffed and pinched his flushed cheek. “Let me enlighten you once more, Yook Dongsik.” He leaned into his pink ear. “I like you.” </p><p>The man shoved him away, returning his attention to the simmering pot on the stove. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After dinner, they watched a movie. Yes, a horror-themed one. The trio sat on the couch, snuggled underneath a large blanket. Inwoo grew surprised when he noticed the little girl between them laughing instead of screaming in fear.</p><p>“Would you like to explain to me why she isn’t afraid?” he whispered.</p><p>Dongsik shrugged. “She puts way too much logic into the scenes so nothing really scares her, except thunder.” </p><p>He quickly excused himself into the hallway when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Inwoo checked the caller ID. <em> Jihun? </em></p><p>The man answered, leaning against the wall beside Dongsik’s door. </p><p>“Wah, you answered! I thought I was going to have to leave a voicemail.” </p><p>He clenched his jaw at the voice. “Do you need something, you parasite?” </p><p>“Calm down, calm down! I’m calling you regarding good news, okay?” </p><p>There was a short pause.</p><p>“Daehan is yours.” his brother said.</p><p>He lifted his weight off the wall. “What?”</p><p>“I’m not going to fight you for that damn company anymore, it’s a waste of time. Besides, I’m probably going to stay in America for a bit longer.” </p><p>“Whatever you and that old man are planning, I’m not falling for it.” he spat.</p><p>“You don’t believe me? Ask the old man himself, night <em>Hyung</em>.” His brother hung up, leaving Inwoo in disbelief at both the news and the sudden title. He called the President.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When he stepped back into the home, he discovered that Jangmi had fallen asleep on her father’s lap as Dongsik stroked her hair, still watching the film. The older man took a seat in his original spot. </p><p>“Inwoo, you okay?” </p><p>“I finally got Daehan Securities.” he mumbled, blinking at the floor. </p><p>“Congratulations!” he whispered cheerfully, quietly clapping his hands. “But why do you look so down? Isn’t this what you wanted?”</p><p>“Did you forget his plan?”</p><p>“Oh… well this is just a simple obstacle in your way! If Jangmi and I are still by your side, you can get over this!” he reassured.</p><p>“You’re too optimistic, Dongsik. He’s been an obstacle for my entire life.” </p><p>A pained giggle escaped him. “At least you haven’t been heartbroken and left with a child.” </p><p>Inwoo glanced at him, following the single tear that slid down with his eyes. He realized that they were equally shattered on the inside but for two extremely distinct reasons. Despite the fact that Dongsik was going through his own demons, he attempted to support him in multiple ways. By being the outlet for his violent mind, it only made Inwoo fall harder for the man. Yet, he didn’t know anything personal about Dongsik. It seemed almost selfish.</p><p>The father got up, carrying Jangmi to bed, and headed to the kitchen. </p><p>Inwoo blocked the way, stiffly holding out his arms to the curly-haired man. He wasn’t used to giving comfort but he still wanted to try to reciprocate his support. So that the two can both be each other’s safe place. “Dongsik, if you want to cry, you can.” </p><p>Dongsik laughed, frantically waving his hands. “It’s okay, Inwoo ya. I’m alright!” </p><p>He pulled the man into his arms, rubbing his back carefully. “I know you’re not.” </p><p>It didn’t take long for Dongsik to begin bawling into his shoulder, clutching onto the fabric of the hoodie. Years of pain he experienced was finally released. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I change settings way too much in this chapter, whoops. stay safe, thank you for reading!! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This week had been different than any other week. Every time Dongsik arrived at his cubicle, gifts would occupy the surface of his desk. They varied from large bouquets to a pair of keys with directions taped onto them. Out of curiosity, he searched up the address on the paper, discovering the football field-sized mansion in its place. </p><p>His director now clung to his side at any given moment, even waiting for him during after work hours to drive him and his daughter to their apartment. The man also recently began tugging him out of meetings and urging him to leave early to go on random shopping sprees, sometimes bringing Jangmi along too. At first, the gestures seemed charming but after some time, they grew irritating. </p><p>It was one pm and there Dongsik stood, internally panicking about his paperwork deadlines while Inwoo struggled to find a tie that matched him. </p><p>“I think this color fits you well.” The taller man turned him to a nearby full-length mirror. “What do you think, Dongsik-ssi?” </p><p>A navy blue tie decorated the collar of his white button-up. “It’s alright.” He twiddled with the silk fabric. “How much is this?” </p><p>“Only four hundred dollars.”</p><p>He felt his legs go weak, the latter quickly caught him before he fell. </p><p>“Is that too cheap for your liking? It’s okay, it wasn’t that fitting anyways.” The director began to undo the tie, heading for another one in black. “Here. This one’s six hundred.” </p><p>Dongsik grabbed onto his wrists.</p><p>Inwoo halted, locking eyes with him.</p><p>“Are you doing this because you want me to like you, Inwoo ya?” </p><p>“Of course not. You’re my friend, I need to buy you gifts.” he lied. </p><p>“There’s no upcoming holidays and my birthday passed already, there’s no need for these excessive gifts.” </p><p>“I’m doing this because I’m your-”</p><p>The male gave his wrists a light squeeze. “I appreciate it, Inwoo, I really do. But friends don’t give each other thirty-million dollar houses as gifts!” </p><p>“I mean if you had the money, you could...” </p><p>“I’m trying to get that money and resign but we both know how that went.” </p><p>The director brows furrowed together. “Are you using my confession against me?” </p><p>“No.” He sighed, shoulders slumping. “I would never.” He lowered his head. “I don’t want to rely on you for everything, you’ve already done so much.” </p><p>Inwoo’s eyes softened, seeing him return his gaze once more.</p><p>“Please let me stand on my own two feet.” </p><p>“Okay.” he breathed.</p><p>Dongsik clasped his face. “This isn’t a rejection, I just need a bit more time to sort myself out. I’m sorry for making you wait like this.” He pressed a quick peck on his lips and left. </p><p>Without any retaliation, he watched that mop of curly hair exit the mall. His fingers found themselves to his mouth, the warmth of the other man’s lips seconds ago fading. He expected their first kiss to be special, something memorable. Except it wasn’t, he didn’t feel delighted nor dissatisfaction, merely acceptance. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Although it was after work hours, Inwoo wandered around Daehan. There were still some employees lingering in the building, either finishing up work or packing up to leave. Unlike them, <em> home </em>wasn’t a place to look forward to but rather, a place to steer clear of. </p><p>The sun shined from behind the cotton candy-like clouds as he sat at the vacant rooftop, leaning on a bench. The director shut his eyes, enjoying the quiet sounds of city life below. After a while, the aura of something— no, <em> someone </em>grew apparent near him. He turned to it, flinching at the set of orbs staring back. </p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Dongsik panicked. “You just looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you.” He flushed, scratching his curls.</p><p>He smoothed out his lapels. “I hope you don’t do this to other people.” </p><p>“Do what? Scare them?” </p><p>“No, watch them in complete silence like a stalker.” </p><p>The shorter man pouted. “I said I was sorry, Inwoo ya.”</p><p>He turned away from the expression. No, his heart totally didn’t leap out of his chest. Then, he was reminded of yesterday’s occurrence and returned to his original state, resting his back against the wooden bench. </p><p>The pair sat together for a while, basking in the pleasant warmth of both the sunlight and each other. </p><p>“Am I a restriction to you?” he questioned.</p><p>Dongsik yanked his head over. “Huh? What do you mean?” </p><p>He opened his eyes again, looking up at the sky that gradually shifted from blue to a soft pink. “Is me not allowing you to resign a restriction?” </p><p>“Of course not.” </p><p>The dark-haired man smiled genuinely.</p><p>“I actually wanted to be an author but I let fear get the best of me.” </p><p>“Have you written anything?” </p><p>“Yup, it’s just a draft though. I’ve probably revised it a million times.” the man chuckled to himself. </p><p>Inwoo pulled himself up and stuck out a hand. Habitually, he held it, simply assuming that he needed comfort however, the curly-haired man was tugged upward out of his seat. </p><p>“Let’s go pick up Jangmi again.” </p><p>He nodded. The two exited the rooftop, fingers still interlocked. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When entering the kindergarten, a pair of women blocked their way, not aware of the men’s presence. </p><p>“Have you heard about Jangmi’s father?” the one with black hair whispered. </p><p>He froze. </p><p>The woman with the ponytail tilted her head. “The single parent with a bird’s nest for hair?”</p><p>The man ran a palm through his frizzy strands. What was so wrong with his hair?</p><p>“Yeah, there’s a rumor going around that he’s gay. He usually picks up Jangmi with another man.”</p><p>Before the taller man could take action, he pushed him back, continuing to eavesdrop on the not so subtle conversation. </p><p>“Oh, him! I heard he was the director of this high-end company near where I live!”</p><p>“Really? Do you think he’s using them? Those two are a bit strange, especially Jangmi. I always see the girl in a corner by herself, it’s weird.”</p><p>Purposefully, he let out a loud cough making the two jump. Dongsik glared, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Oh my god, you think he heard us?” the one with the ponytail gasped.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you ladies are so concerned about <em>my </em>daughter. Isn’t that my job as her <em> single </em> parent?”</p><p>Inwoo’s jaw that was clenched, dropped at the other man’s words. He didn’t expect this. </p><p>“You can gossip about me all you want but <em> never </em> speak about Jangmi.” He stepped closer, leaning down. “Do you understand?”</p><p>They frantically nodded, embarrassingly avoiding his gaze.  </p><p>“Good. May the chocolate chips in your cookies always turn out to be raisins.” The male grinned and brushed past, stepping down the hall. </p><p>The director followed, trying his best to not cackle aloud. From a few feet away, he watched the father embrace Jangmi, taking her backpack from her. The child noticed him and dashed over, he instinctively lifted her up, earning a kiss on the forehead. Inwoo chuckled, gently pinching her chubby cheek in return.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To a stranger, the three resembled a family. It didn’t help that the little girl between them held both their hands constantly, keeping an adorable grin. Dongsik walked ahead the wide path with his daughter in his arms as he trailed behind, taking in his surroundings. Autumn leaves fluttered down from the trees that lined the trail, adoringly watching the five-year-old reach out, attempting to catch one. Unknowingly, a yellow leaf landed on top of her dark waves while the girl pouted in frustration, making grabbing motions to the branches. </p><p>The young man spotted the leaf and laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Inwoo stood, just gazing, utterly immersed. As cliché as it seemed, the scene was like a painting coming to life. Everything was in its rightful place, splashes of color blended and fit perfectly together. The fact that he stood present in this moment was breathtaking to him as if he was supposed to be here. Throughout his years of living on this earth, he turned a blind eye to such foolish things like hope and fate. And yet now, he hoped deep within that this invisible force named fate pushed him to Dongsik and Jangmi. </p><p>“Mister Seo, look! I caught a leaf!” </p><p>The girl waved around the yellow leaf excitedly, squealing. He was unaware of the smile on his lips and how it grew by the second. Inwoo caught up and fixed the burgundy scarf around her neck. </p><p>“Here!” Jangmi said, holding out the leaf.</p><p>The dark-haired man raised a brow. “Why are you giving this to me? You worked so hard to catch it.” </p><p>“I caught it for you! Appa said when you receive gifts, you should- uh...what’s the word? Umm, oh! Reciprocate!” She beamed, pulling out a marker from her pocket. “So because you gave me so much stuff already like this hair clip and my bunny, I should give you something back! Take it!” </p><p>“Are you sure, Jangmi?” </p><p>She nodded rapidly. “One day, when I get money, I’ll get you something better.”</p><p>He took the leaf and glanced at the other man. </p><p>“It’s nice to see you at ease like this.” Dongsik admitted. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Since Inwoo lived alone, the sight of another car parked in front of his house confused him. A familiar figure waited at his door and then it knocked. Of course, no one replied, he stepped closer.</p><p>“Jihun.” </p><p>The person spun to the call, smirking. “Hello, <em> hyung</em>.” He pointed to the entrance. “May I come in?” </p><p>The director fished out his keys. “I see you’ve returned from the states.” </p><p>His brother walked along inside the home, scanning the space. “I see your bland interior design hasn’t changed.” </p><p>“Why are you here?” </p><p>“Can’t a younger brother visit his hyung?” he cooed playfully.</p><p>“The way you say that so nonchalantly makes me want to vomit.” he mumbled, disappearing into his bedroom. </p><p>He snorted, going to sit before something bright caught his eye. Jihun went to get a closer look, facing a picture frame. It displayed a yellow leaf with something scribbled on. </p><p>“Hyung? Who is…” He squinted his eyes, trying to read the poorly written words. “Yook Jang… mi?” </p><p>Inwoo remained silent. </p><p>“Yah, don’t tell me you got a girlfriend when I was away!” </p><p>More silence.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, silent treatment huh? Fine then. The man tossed himself onto the couch, noticing his brother’s phone light up. As the nosy person he was, Jihun took the phone.</p><p>
  <em> Dongsikkie: I hope you got home safely! Goodnight Inwoo ya ❤️ </em>
</p><p>The device was snatched from his grasp. “Would it kill you to keep your hands to yourself?” Inwoo glowered. </p><p>“Oh my god, are you dating Yook Dongsik?” His eyes were bulging out of their sockets. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You have a crush on him then!” </p><p>The latter’s attention was glued to his phone, typing a reply. “Assume what you want.” </p><p>“Listen, I don’t care if you’re gay or whatever but I can tell you like him.” </p><p>“How would you know-”</p><p>“You literally have his contact name as <em> Dongsikkie</em>!” Jihun shuddered, rubbing his biceps. “You’re so cringy.” </p><p>His older brother scoffed. </p><p>“And besides, I haven’t seen you this happy since… ever.” </p><p>For the remainder of the afternoon, the pair talked about topics not involving their father’s company. Inwoo kept his guard up during the entire conversation, this could all be a ploy. If his half-brother was acting, he was doing an amazing job. It was strange.</p><p>Even minutes after the male had left, he sat there contemplating Jihun’s possible evil motive. Nothing seemed to click together, perhaps he had no plan against him? That’s impossible. The dark-haired man let out a sigh, checking the time. It was midnight. Inwoo’s eyes lowered from the numbers to his wallpaper, he smiled at the image of Jangmi frustrated with a leaf on her head as Dongsik laughed, reaching to her hair. Was it possible that his home could be in the form of two humans? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading another chapter where there's too much conversation and Inwoo is completely whipped for this father-daughter duo. thank you to all the guests and other readers for giving kudos, I appreciate it greatly. have a nice day x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>theres a reference in here from a older chapter, if anyone can figure it out pls comment hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After such an exhausting week his entire body ached and his mind was a cluttered mess. Dongsik had sent Jangmi off to his parents for a couple hours to get some fresh air. Thankfully, both parties compiled without much fuss. Then he began to wander, allowing his legs to take him wherever. Some streets looked familiar, others were creepy, especially the weird alleyways between small businesses. Usually, the man would greet strangers he passed with a warm smile but there was no energy left inside to lift the corners of his lips.</p><p>Although the thought of drowning out his worries with alcohol seemed like a great solution, he shook it away. Dongsik didn’t want his daughter to see him drunk, it would be monstrous. Mostly because he would overthink, bawl his eyes out and end up on the cold tiles of his bathroom floor somehow. One time, he blacked out and woke up in the tub with his legs dangling out, soaking wet from the shower head still on. It wasn’t the agonizing hangover that traumatized him the very next day but rather the water bill he received by the end of that month.</p><p>The father found himself at a convenience store, staring directly at the refrigerator stacked with various types of alcohol. The green glass bottles of soju were tempting him, he could’ve sworn that one of them said <em>“Drink me!</em>”. He was losing it. Perhaps he should join therapy with his director.</p><p>“Drinking so early in the day, Dongsikkie?”</p><p>Dongsik whipped his head over, flinching when he saw Jihun standing there. “W-What are you doing in Korea? Aren’t you supposed to be overseas?”</p><p>The man scoffed. “I’m visiting.” He pulled out a coke from one of the fridges, cracking it open. “Get something, I’ll pay.”</p><p>The curly-haired male watched bewilderedly as Jihun strided off, sipping from the bright red can before disappearing into the snack aisle. He started to frantically pat down his own body, checking for a tracking device. Everything felt fine, maybe it was already implanted into his brain?! Dongsik whined in frustration, brushing through his curls. He had heard plenty of complaints from Inwoo about his half brother and the way he was described could be summarized in two words: Hormonal Teenager. Even if the man was in his mid-twenties, his mental age was at least thirteen. However, this was solely Inwoo’s perspective on his brother and Dongsik was curious about the other side of the story.</p><p>The pair sat outside the store, facing each other in an awkward silence. He was too focused on the cheap pack of noodles in front of him to notice the eyes boring into his skull.</p><p>“Dongsikkie.”</p><p>He sighed, placing down his chopsticks. “Before you left Daehan you used to always boss me around by my full name, now you’re calling me Dongsikkie. Why? Are we friends?”</p><p>Jihun leaned back on the plastic chair, crossing his arms. “My brother calls you that.”</p><p>His brows furrowed together. “He has never called me that.”</p><p>The young man almost cackled. So he didn’t have the balls to even use a simple nickname? Ah, poor hyung. “Well, your contact name on his phone is that so I’ll call you that too.”</p><p>Dongsik felt his face become hot at this new information, tearing off the paper lid of his microwaved ramen. They let the distinctive noises around them occupy the quietness once more. Eventually he sensed the latter observing his every move, growing uncomfortable each time he went to stuff the noodles into his mouth.</p><p>“Sooooo, you’re just going to sit here and watch me eat?”</p><p>Oddly, Jihun smiled. “Are you interested in my brother?”</p><p>He choked on his saliva, coughing violently. “Excuse me?!”</p><p>“You definitely heard what I said.”</p><p>Pink dusted his cheeks while taking a gulp of his drink, avoiding the flamboyant smirk from across the table.</p><p>“You and him are pussies.” he laughed, throwing his head back. “Yah, just date him. It’s pathetic how neither of you can make a move on each other.”</p><p>“Even if I date him, it wouldn’t benefit you.”</p><p>“I didn’t know my brother’s relationships were supposed to benefit me.” he sneered.</p><p>Dongsik gawked at him, totally shocked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I expected you to be more… um… like—”</p><p>“An asshole? My dear brother described me as a pain in his ass, didn’t he?”</p><p>He nodded. “Pretty much.”</p><p>Jihun crossed his legs and rested his temple on a fist, leaning forward. “I know about my father’s plan.” he whispered, emptying out the aluminum can. “He wants Jangmi to be his grandchild.”</p><p>“How—”</p><p>“He told me everything because he assumes I’m on his side plus, I’m his favorite son.” He shrugged. “If you marry Inwoo, he can’t take Jangmi. It would be terrible for his public image to try to divorce his son’s marriage.”</p><p>“Why are you suddenly speaking about marriage? We’re not even dating!”</p><p>“This is why I’m telling you to, Dongsikkie!” Jihun rapidly poked at his forehead, getting up.</p><p>“Can I ask you one thing though?” the curly-haired man asked.</p><p>The other male waited.</p><p>“How do you know about my daughter?”</p><p>He smiled again, it wasn’t so odd this time. “I visited him before, he wouldn’t shut up about you two. You guys make him very happy just like when his mother was around.” Jihun tugged his car keys from his pants pocket. “I’m off. Remember what I said, Dongsikkie!” He turned away.</p><p>“Stop calling me that!”</p><p>“Alright, brother-in-law!” he yelled, heading to his expensive vehicle across the street.</p><p>Instead of returning to his parents with relaxation, he became conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following day was a Sunday as the trio walked to the massive house. A month had passed and with it came plenty of fond memories, especially when Inwoo’s father wasn’t present. His presence made everyone uncomfortable. The constricting tension would increase whenever his stepmother came along. On the other hand, the maids and butlers were indulgent to the father-daughter duo, excited for their every arrival. The pair offered a helping hand at any given opportunity even if the workers refused and treated them kindly. Jangmi also took the initiative to memorize all twenty of their names.</p><p>Despite this, Inwoo continued to order them around harshly. He knew these people for years and truthfully didn’t care. Dongsik would urge him at times to be nicer but the words seemed insincere with his robotic, monotone voice and blank expression.</p><p>When the three entered all twenty workers greeted them, ten on each side of the hallway, bowing in sync. The father and his daughter mirrored the gesture out of respect while the director brushed past.</p><p>“Hello, Unnie’s and Oppa’s!” Jangmi waved, skipping behind the tall male.</p><p>They would whisper their replies, some waving back with smiles.</p><p>The dark-haired man was brought under the piercing gaze of his father, habitually bowing his head. His stepmother sat on the sofa not too far away, choosing not to acknowledge them. It wasn't surprising, the greedy woman desired money more than people. </p><p>“Inwoo ya.”</p><p>He looked over his shoulder, spotting Dongsik.</p><p>“My father called me, I need to go help at the restaurant again.”</p><p>The man fully faced him. “On a Sunday?”</p><p>“Not with business, just small chores. Can you take care of Jangmi for me in the meantime?” he questioned.</p><p>“Mhm. Don’t look at your phone when crossing the street.”</p><p>The shorter male rolled his eyes, crouching to his daughter. “Appa will be back soon, okay?”</p><p>The child nodded, hugging him. “Don’t be gone too long.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been half an hour of the two chatting to each other at the large dining table. For a five-year-old, she was quite entertaining but the fact that she could never stay on the same topic for more than seven minutes made him partially dizzy. His parents would sometimes interfere during their conversation, referring to her as their <em>“grandchild”</em> constantly. Since Dongsik wasn’t around to console him, he bit onto his thumb, holding back on the vulgar curses that itched from his throat.</p><p>Half an hour shifted into an hour, it was now twelve-thirty. A mix of maids and butlers went ahead and dressed up the table for lunch. Generally, everyone would gather but both of his siblings were absent from the home so only his mother joined them.</p><p>“Is the chairman not eating today?”</p><p>She did not bother to look up from her meal. “No.”</p><p>Inwoo glanced at the kindergartener beside him. “Jangmi?”</p><p>“Yes, Mister Seo?” she replied through a mouthful of rice, accompanied with some grains stuck to the corners of her lips.</p><p>He chuckled, cleaning her up with a napkin. “I’m going to the restroom, behave alright?”</p><p>With hesitation, she agreed, scooping extra vegetables. On the way out he barked at several workers to keep an eye on Jangmi, threatening to tear them limb by limb if they did otherwise.</p><p>The child played with the pieces of shrimp in her bowl, afraid of chewing too loudly. She scratched at her lips while stealing a glance at the older lady across the table. The woman was intimidating and never smiled. Jangmi was too scared to be curious so she returned to eating, scratching at her neck.</p><p>The woman moved her attention to her, orbs widening. “Jangmi, are you okay?”</p><p>The child was going to nod instead she coughed, the half-eaten rice spilling out of her mouth. Her lungs felt tight as she slipped out of the wooden chair, some silverware hitting the floor with her. Gasps and a disembodied scream was the last thing she heard before everything faded into black.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I’m not sure what happened. She was just eating perfectly fine and then she collapsed. Mr.Seo just ran out of the house with her, I’m positive he’s on the way to the hospital.” the maid stated, her voice trembling. “I’ll send you the address of the hospital. I apologize, Dongsik-ssi.” The female hung up.</p><p>The curly-haired man stood outside his father’s restaurant, blinking slowly at his phone’s screen. It vibrated in his grip, a new message. The words displayed sent him bolting down the block. Dongsik never ran this fast in his life. He aggressively bumped into other pedestrians and almost got hit by a car. But that didn’t matter right now, his baby was hurt and he wouldn’t forgive himself if anything serious happened.</p><p> </p><p>Dongsik frantically entered the hospital room with his heart pounding out of his chest as he breathed heavily for air. The man stepped closer to the scene, his bottom lip quivering. He let the tears drip down his cheeks and sat next to the unconscious girl, clutching her tiny hand in both of his. Dongsik wanted to scream, cry, maybe even lay a few punches on the taller man but he felt numb. Her lips were swollen and faint scratch marks bloomed from her neck and face.</p><p>Inwoo stood on the opposite side of the bed. “Dongsik-ssi…”</p><p>“Can you leave for a while?” he croaked, tenderly rubbing Jangmi’s fingers. “I don’t wish to see your face at the moment.”</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, getting cut off again.</p><p>“Whether it’s your fault or not, I don’t care. I just want to be alone with my baby. P-Please... go.”</p><p>The dark-haired male gently shuffled out of the room, taking one last look before shutting the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so Dongsik sat in his position for hours. When Jangmi finally woke up from her slumber, he fed her the packaged meals that his family left when they dropped by earlier. Some friends of his had stopped by as well, including a doctor had provided him with the proper medicine and an explanation for her condition. The child developed a shellfish allergy which caused her to pass out and have such a reaction. Dongsik couldn’t understand where it came from but he complied with the doctor’s directions, giving his daughter the medication.</p><p>It was two am and the little girl had fallen back to sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall softly as he heard the door slide open. From the corner of his eye, Dongsik recognized the other man. He pulled himself to his feet, almost flinching at Inwoo’s appearance.</p><p>The man had bloodshot eyes and a red nose, dropping to his knees.</p><p>“What are you doing?! Get up!” he urged, attempting to tug the latter up by the arm. </p><p>"I know this isn't the right moment." Inwoo stayed in place, staring up at him. “But I cannot leave you two.” </p><p>The shorter male froze.</p><p>“I've fallen too deep to let go now.” Inwoo bowed with his entire body, forehead and hands pressed to the floor. The director let out a pained sound, fingernails scraping against the tiles. "D-Dongsik. I'm sorry."</p><p>Dongsik crouched down, lifting his face. The shock made his knees weak, he blinked rapidly. </p><p>Inwoo was crying.</p><p>He watched the transparent teardrops escape the man's eyes and drip off his chin as he blamed himself while muttering apologies. Dongsik felt his vision blur from his own tears and his heart throb painfully. An emotion that he kept locked away exploded within him. Dongsik hadn’t felt this certain emotion for years but he was glad it resurfaced for Inwoo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The father had erupted from his sleep to an empty room. He panicked, instantly assuming for the worst and flung the blanket off of him, searching everywhere in the hospital. Dongsik ultimately came to a halt when he saw the pair in the garden. Other patients were scattered throughout the yard as they stood near a pond, gazing at the colorful koi fish that swam around gracefully. Jangmi laughed while pointing at something in the body of water which brought a grin to Inwoo's lips. His heart throbbed again. The child already looked better than yesterday which calmed his nerves. He gave them a couple more seconds together before strolling over.</p><p>“Your father’s finally awake, Jangmi.”</p><p>The girl whipped her head around. “Sleepyhead!” she teased, giggling.</p><p>Naturally, Dongsik joined her laughter, taking ahold of her hand. </p><p>“I have to be at Daehan in twenty minutes so I’ll see you after work.” Inwoo said bluntly.</p><p>He nodded. “Drive safely."</p><p>The director walked off, his heartbeat ringing in his ears at each step. </p><p>"I love you!"</p><p>Inwoo yanked around, eyes wide. The men stood a few feet apart.</p><p>"I-I'm not going to make you wait anymore." Dongsik took a deep breath. "I love you, Inwoo ya."</p><p>The taller man quickly ran back, scooping the pair into his embrace. He cried again but this time it was out of pure joy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello hello! I finally updated for this story, I apologize for the wait. hope everyone is safe and healthy. happy october! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of everything Inwoo could possibly be doing here he is, sitting in his father's home with the rest of his dysfunctional family. The only thing taking him out of his stress were the quick messages buzzing through his phone. His eyes were focused on the lockscreen waiting for that special notification to appear and when it did the slightest grin would tug at his lips. </p><p>“Inwoo.” </p><p>He quickly typed a reply underneath the fabric of the tablecloth and stowed away the device into the pocket of his slacks. “Yes, President?” </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you no devices at the dinner table?” </p><p>And there his half brother was fiddling away with his phone beside him without a care in the world.</p><p>The man bit the inside of his cheek and bowed his head. “I apologize.” </p><p>Jihun side-eyed him. “Who are you texting anyways?” </p><p>“My boyfriend.” </p><p>“What?!” His family gaped at him in utter disbelief, letting out gasps and even dropping their overly expensive utensils. </p><p>He glanced around the table, almost flinching when he saw Jihun facing him with the widest smile. His brother grabbed onto his hand and began to shake it vigorously. Inwoo’s brows furrowed together in confusion at the tight grip.</p><p>“It’s Dongsikkie, isn’t it?” </p><p>He glared. “Don’t call him that.” </p><p>His smile grew into a smirk. “I knew it. Who finally asked?”</p><p>“Inwoo.” </p><p>Jihun’s excitement faded away at the stern tone in their father’s voice, fixing himself in his chair. </p><p>“Yes, President?” Inwoo’s phone vibrated. The man pulled the device back out, discreetly texting a reply to the animated crying bear Dongsik had sent because he said he wouldn’t be having dinner with them tonight. </p><p>“Break up with him.”</p><p>He froze, staring blankly at the screen that dimmed to black. </p><p>“This is not a request—”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Both his stepmother and father whipped their heads over. She attempted to interfere. “Yah, Inwoo. Don’t argue with your father.”</p><p>“You are not my mother, what gives you the right to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do?” he asked sarcastically, pushing back his seat. “Just because you married into this family does not mean you're a part of it. You’re just simply waiting for him to drop dead so you can take all of his assets.” </p><p>The woman's eyes widened as he stood.</p><p>“Sit down or I will return Daehan to Jihun.” </p><p>“I don’t even want Daehan.” Jihun whined, huffing in annoyance. </p><p>Inwoo scoffed, leaving the room. The director retrieved his jacket and let the cold gust of wind outside hit him. Instinctively, he made his way to the garage, ignoring the increasing commotion within the house. </p><p>“Hyung!” </p><p>He continued walking, the sounds of footsteps behind him quickened his pace. His younger brother grabbed onto his wrist but with a hard shove, the man fell to the concrete. Inwoo entered the vehicle and started the engine, driving off. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The jingle of his doorbell scrunched Dongsik’s features together in confusion, he wasn’t expecting anyone at this hour. The curly-haired man unlocked the front door, letting out a yelp when he was immediately engulfed by a pair of strong arms. The familiar cologne and slicked back hair from the corner of his eye helped him figure out the stranger as he relaxed in their hold. </p><p>“Sorry, I just need this before I do something I regret.” the taller male muffled into his shoulder. </p><p>Dongsik nodded with a gentle grin. He wrapped his own arms around the latter’s neck, rubbing his back. There were plenty of questions and comforting words stirring around in his mind to ease his boyfriend, however, silence seemed most effective at the moment. The hold around his waist became tighter as Inwoo buried his head into the crook of his neck. Butterflies fluttered inside his stomach, occupying the fuzzy feeling rushing through his veins. He was really Inwoo’s safe place huh? Well, Dongsik didn’t mind. Inwoo was his too. </p><p>“Do you want to stay the night, Inwoo ya?” </p><p>The man’s deep voice vibrated against the collar of his white t-shirt. “Mhm.” </p><p>“Go shower first, I’ll make you some tea.” he suggested, attempting to release himself.</p><p>“Shower with me.” </p><p>Blood rose to his cheeks causing his face to grow hot, shoving Inwoo off. “S-Stop that.”</p><p>The director let out a small laugh, scanning the apartment. “Where’s Jangmi?” </p><p>“It’s eleven at night, she’s sleeping. Now, go, go!” Dongsik shooed him away.</p><p>With an eye roll, the male made his way to the bathroom in a much better mood than minutes before. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Inwoo flung himself onto the small couch, stretching himself out like a cat before pulling out his phone. The several missed calls from both his brother and father made suck his teeth, shoving it back into the pocket of his sweater. He glanced out the window nearby, hoping to at least see the night sky but was met with another building. The dark-haired man sighed, letting his eyelids shut for a while. It didn’t take long for his ears to perk up at the light footsteps coming towards him. He pulled himself up and spotted Dongsik who stood with a yellow mug in his palms, steam escaping from the drink. </p><p>He took a seat alongside him, passing over the mug. “It’s not as good as the fancy tea you usually drink but I tried my best.” </p><p>Inwoo glanced inside and quickly noticed the daisy floating on the surface of the liquid with some petals. “You know how to make chamomile tea?” </p><p>“I just bought it at the store and put some honey in it, the flower is for decoration. You can actually eat it though if you like.” he giggled.</p><p>The director took a gulp, letting it coat his taste buds. He slowly cupped his mouth.</p><p>Dongsik began to panic. “I-Is it bad? Ahhh, it must’ve expired! I should’ve checked the date!” He reached out for the cup. “Let me go get you something else!” </p><p>The taller male yanked it away, turning his head to his boyfriend. “It’s good.”</p><p>“Then why did you cover your mouth? Let me try.” Dongsik reached out again.</p><p>“I’m just surprised.” </p><p>He stopped, settling back down. “Of what?”</p><p>“That you’re so good at everything…” Inwoo brushed a strand of hair away from between his brows before running them through the rest of his curly locks. Although the man seemed muddled at the sudden action, he stayed in place, blinking in return. He rested his hand on his cheek, caressing it. “That you didn’t run from me when you had the chance.” </p><p>“Why would I run from you?” Dongsik smiled. “You’re not a bad person, are you?” </p><p>“With you, I’m not.” Inwoo felt the cheek under his touch become warm, noticing the male blush pink.</p><p>“That was so cheesy! You watch romantic films, don’t you? Oh my god.” He began to fan himself frantically. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”</p><p>He chuckled and pulled him in for a peck by the nape of his neck. Dongsik stared back, completely stunned. </p><p>“You should go to bed—” </p><p>A warmth was pressed against his lips as Inwoo took a few seconds to melt into the sudden kiss, clutching the shorter man’s hips. He felt the latter tug him closer by coiling his arms around his neck once more, tilting his head. The slight movement caused him to smirk while his palms started lower themselves. Dongsik grabbed his wrists and shyly looked at his lap, breathing heavy. </p><p>“Too early?” Inwoo asked, earning a bashful nod.</p><p>"I got too excited..."</p><p>“That’s okay, I won’t force you.” </p><p>The male cuddled him still pink. “T-Thank you.” </p><p>He chuckled, ruffling his mop of curls. “Go to sleep, Dongsik.”</p><p>“I got it.” Dongsik rose to his feet, heading to his bedroom.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After Inwoo’s therapy session, the pair walked to Jangmi’s school. Even though he had suggested they take his car, Dongsik wanted to enjoy the weather. Since it was the middle of winter, the weather wasn’t as enjoyable as he expected but rather freezing cold. The shorter man wobbled beside him, hugging himself with his face buried in his red scarf. Both Dongsik’s cheeks and nose turned red after some time nonetheless, he stayed silent. Despite the fact that the sight was pitiful to watch, the director pushed away thoughts of zipping up the male’s outer jacket or readjusting the piece of wool around his throat so it wouldn’t slip off his shoulders for the fifth time. Inwoo grew irritated and stepped in front of him, wordlessly fixing his attire. Dongsik didn’t resist, gazing at the concentration in his boyfriend’s face in admiration. Once finished, he turned and continued walking ahead as if nothing happened.</p><p>A grin played on his lips while he caught up with Inwoo, clutching his elbow. The taller man halted, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“My hands are cold, Inwoo ya.” he pouted, sticking them out. </p><p>The man lowered himself to his level as if he was speaking to a toddler. “And who forgot to wear gloves?”</p><p>Dongsik let out a small <em> “hmph” </em> and brushed past, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. </p><p>Inwoo playfully scoffed, nudging him. “Are you mad?” </p><p>He remained quiet, not sparing him a glance which only made his smirk grow. The taller male took Dongsik’s hand out and intertwined their fingers, trying to squeeze some warmth to it even if he was equally as cold. Dongsik hugged his arm as he nuzzled into his bicep, sheepishly looking at the ground. Inwoo chuckled, how cute. </p><p> </p><p>The men entered the kindergarten, following the lead of one of the ladies working there. </p><p>“Mr.Yook?” </p><p>The father turned to the call, noticing one of the workers that he was familiar with. “I’ve told you that you can call me Dongsik, Mr.Yook makes me sound so old.” </p><p>She gave a mirthless smile. “Can I talk with you privately for a moment?” </p><p>He was confused but agreed. “You can pick up Jangmi on your own, right?” </p><p>The director nodded. “I’ll meet you outside.” he reassured before Dongsik disappeared down the hall. </p><p>Jangmi and Inwoo stood by the entrance, waiting for her father to finish his private conversation. Although there was a playground next to the colorful building, it was too windy to play. Also since he didn’t want to risk getting the little girl ill, she was already frail as is. For the entire time she hopped around him happily, squealing about how happy she was to see him again. The man tried to calm her down with a smile of his own but it only caused her to leap higher, emitting loud giggles. </p><p>Dongsik finally came, receiving a squeal from his daughter. He grinned and picked the up child, giving her forehead a quick kiss. </p><p>“Appa?”</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“We’re going to see grandma today, right?” Jangmi questioned.</p><p>“Yup.” The male turned to Inwoo. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Don’t go to Daehan and please go home, you need rest.”</p><p>“It’s still cold out.” </p><p>“We’re taking the bus.”</p><p>Inwoo’s features furrowed together in disgust. “The bus?”</p><p>“I’m not rich like you, Director Seo.” </p><p>He glared, making Dongsik snicker. “Wait here.” The man started to jog out. </p><p>“You don’t have to!” he called out.</p><p>Inwoo stopped, glancing at the two still at the entrance. It was true, he didn’t have to. He could just take his car and go home but something in his chest forced him to do otherwise. “I need to!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When the three arrived, he was surprised. Dongsik’s mother… Jangmi’s grandmother… Was here? He watched the other man lift the child up to the urn as she slipped a letter into the niche. </p><p>She politely bowed. “Hello Grandma! How are you?”</p><p>Dongsik combed his fingers through her bangs, readjusting them. “Jangmi-ah, you know she can’t respond.” </p><p>“I know but I wanted to try.” she giggled. “Didn’t Mister Seo say that his mom was here? Can we see her?” </p><p>He didn’t know whether it was the deep sorrow or the disturbing memories that abruptly surfaced but a lump formed in his throat at the mention of his mother. The woman wasn’t a terrible person, she was surrounded by terrible people and it hurt that he couldn’t do anything to support her since he was merely a child when she was alive. If he could bring his mother back to life, he wouldn’t. Inwoo would rather have her be happy wherever she was than to continue suffering here. Perhaps he had murderous thoughts because of the establishment he was born into, even so, it didn’t change the fact that she was gone. He had long accepted it, he needed to anyways. As his father said, there was no use in moping around for a woman who had long passed.</p><p>Inwoo let out a hiss of pain, rubbing his forehead and instinctively glared. </p><p>“You’re thinking again!” Dongsik exclaimed.</p><p>Jangmi tugged his leg. “Let's go see your mom, Mister Seo!” </p><p>He nodded, leading the way. Strangely, his mother’s urn wasn’t too far from Dongsik’s mother. </p><p>The kindergartener gasped when she saw the photo of the older woman. “She’s so pretty!”</p><p>“She is, isn’t she?” </p><p>The taller man sighed fondly, shifting his attention from the framed picture to his significant other. He stood, staring through the glass barrier toward the photo. Dongsik must’ve sensed him raising a hand to flick him back in revenge and locked eyes with him, covering his forehead almost instantly. </p><p>Inwoo crossed his arms. “What were you thinking about?”</p><p>“It’s not important.”</p><p>“If it’s about my mother, I will need to force it out of you then.” </p><p>Dongsik faced the photo again. “I was just wondering if your mother would’ve liked me if she was still alive.”</p><p>“Although I don’t remember much of the woman. She would’ve loved you.”</p><p>“You’re confidence in that statement scares me.” </p><p>He chuckled. “I know but it’s the truth.”</p><p>The latter looked puzzled. “How could you be so sure?”</p><p>“Lots of my <em> firsts </em>were with you. You were the first person I cried in front of since my mother’s passing, you’re my first kiss, the first person that cooked for me outside of my father’s home, there’s plenty more but if I continued we’d be standing here for a very long time. To put in short terms, I love you.” Inwoo smiled. “That’s why I’m sure.”</p><p>Dongsik stiffened, shoulders lifted partially while his face flushed.</p><p>“Appa, say it back!” Jangmi shook his knee. </p><p>The scene made him laugh, scooping the girl up. “Yeah, Dongsik. Say it back.” he teased. The pair poked at the back of Dongsik’s palms that covered his burning face. </p><p>The shorter male ended up dashing out of the columbarium with the two cackling after him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Night had arrived quicker than expected, nevertheless, the trio had dinner at Dongsik’s apartment. Inwoo watched as the younger man fed Jangmi who tiredly chewed through the large slices of kimbap, eyelids drooping every now and then. The more he observed, the more odd it became. Usually, Dongsik would ethuasically try to stuff as much food as he could into her mouth but today he was slowly feeding her piece by piece. Sometimes he would sneak in a scoop of rice or a side dish for himself but the male didn’t even touch his bowl tonight. He sat, patting her head tenderly while waiting for her to finish chewing fully. </p><p>When their meals were finished, Dongsik had finally sent the girl to bed for her well needed rest. He headed to the small kitchen to wash the dishes, finding Inwoo by the sink doing them already. The curly-haired man went and cuddled his boyfriend’s back with a gentle hold around his waist. </p><p>Inwoo’s low voice cut through the silence. “What’s wrong, Dongsik-ssi?” </p><p>An exhausted grin rose on his lips. Of course he knew something was wrong, the man could always see right through him. "How did you know?"</p><p>"Usually you would scold me for doing the dishes and do them yourself. Today you're hugging me. What happened?"</p><p>“It’s about Jangmi.” </p><p>The older man stayed quiet, a cue to continue.</p><p>“The lady that wanted to speak with me privately before was her daycare teacher.” Dongsik sighed. “She gave so many compliments on how smart Jangmi was for her age.” </p><p>“Isn’t that a positive thing?” he asked, turning off the faucet. </p><p>“She told me that Jangmi has trouble making friends and tends to play by herself.” He let out a pained laugh, tightening his arms. “It’s been two months and she still hasn’t changed. How is she going to be when I send her off to first grade?” </p><p>Inwoo turned, burying him into his embrace. “She’s only five, Dongsik. Maybe give her some more time. After all, Jangmi is a very bright girl, I’m sure she’ll be okay.” </p><p>“What if she’s not?” Dongsik’s voice cracked. </p><p>“She will. You’re doing your best for her, aren’t you?” </p><p>He nodded. The taller male wiped the single teardrop that slid down. “Then don’t push yourself down as if you’re not. Now, where’s that book draft you told me about? I want to read it.” </p><p>“I don't know what I’d do without you.” Dongsik slightly tiptoed, pecking him on the cheek before going to get the book. </p><p>Inwoo couldn’t help but laugh at himself. Months ago he could barely give the man advice about his non-existent divorce, now here he was, spilling out support like he was some sort of saint. </p><p>“Here it is!” His significant other had returned with a small, worn out notebook. </p><p>The dark-haired male sat by the kitchen counter, skimming through the pages. He smirked, he should’ve known that it would be a thriller novel but it wasn’t awful. It was surprisingly good and weirdly accurate. Inwoo scanned the home, noticing that Dongsik had disappeared to check on Jangmi. He hastily pretended to adjust the buttons of his coat while secretly storing the draft into the large pocket from inside. </p><p>The latter had come back, this time with his child. “You’re going home, Inwoo ya?” </p><p>Inwoo simply agreed to avoid confrontation of why he was suddenly putting on his coat indoors. He gave Dongsik a kiss before lowering himself to give Jangmi their regular farewell hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, have a good night.” She yawned. “Bye-bye, <em> Appa </em>.”</p><p>He froze. “What did you just say?”</p><p>“Have a good night?”</p><p>“After that.” </p><p>“Bye-bye, <em> Appa </em>.”</p><p>The director yanked his head Dongsik. “Did she just call me…?”</p><p>He laughed. “I guess so.”</p><p>Inwoo held the girl’s face. “Are you only saying things because you’re tired, Jangmi?”</p><p>Jangmi shook her head. “You love my Appa so I love you."</p><p>Inwoo eyes softened with a light sting, vision blurring just a bit as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Me too.” He smiled widely. “I love you too, Jangmi.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guess who's planning another story for this fandom? mee hehe. hope you're all safe and healthy! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Halloween Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this short has nothing to do with the storyline itself, I just wanted to write something for halloween, pls enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October thirty-first or so-called <em> “Halloween”</em>, a day where all children and perhaps even adults wandered the streets dressed up as whatever they could imagine, knocking from door to door for sugary treats. Inwoo couldn’t understand why the holiday was so popular, it was foolish. Why would anyone want to go around asking strangers for candy? Especially children. It’s such an easy way to get drugged or poisoned. </p><p>When he entered the small apartment, he nearly ran into a large plastic spider dangling off a fake cobweb taped to the nook of the ceiling. The man scanned the entire home, noticing the exaggerated decorations everywhere. Plastic gravestones on the kitchen counter beside a cauldron that overflowed with smoke and fogged up the apartment, fake bats and handmade paper ghosts hanging from the ceiling lights, (some with child-like scribbles on them) and a giant six-foot-tall skeleton that stood at the next to the television inside the living room holding a broomstick while wearing a vampire cape. Inwoo didn’t know whether it was the number of candles lit in the house or the fact that something was baking in the oven but the place smelled like… pumpkins?</p><p>The director went towards the laughter in the living room and heard crunching beneath his feet that happened to only be clothed in white socks, glancing down. Newspaper was laid on the floor as his eyes followed the seeds scattered and finally spotted the father-daughter duo taking out the goopy pulp of a large pumpkin. Their attire almost made him flinch. </p><p>Dongsik wore a onesie covered in light teal fur while purple polka dots occupied his sleeves, the sides of his torso and legs. And to top it all off, a pair of curled dark gray horns stood upright from his overly furry hood.</p><p>He glanced over at Jangmi, his eyes felt as if they were going to fall out of their sockets. She had on a purple scale-like tube with tentacles as limbs. The opening for her head had plastic teeth spaced out around the rim. The girl’s hair was tied up into ponytails held up by two pink bobbles while her bangs were left alone. </p><p>Dongsik had finally noticed his presence. “Inwoo? I thought you said you were going to stay at Daehan today?” </p><p>“I wanted to stop by but I didn’t know that you’d be dressed as an obnoxious rug.” he snorted.</p><p>The male’s gasped, offended. “I’m not a rug! I’m Sully from Monsters Inc.! Someone clearly didn’t watch the film…” </p><p>“I’d rather toss myself out of a building.” Inwoo crouched to the girl at his feet. “And what are you supposed to be, Jangmi?” He bit his tongue, holding back the mean joke that was simmering in his brain. </p><p>“I’m Boo!” She leaped in place. “Look at my hood!” The child proceeded to tug the hood of the scale-like body, showing off the antennas with huge googly eyeballs at the ends while wiggling her head to make them sway crazily. </p><p>He chuckled at her excitement and slipped it off to give her a kiss on the forehead. </p><p>“Are you dressing up, Appa?” </p><p>“Sadly no, I have plenty of work today. Maybe next year?” he lied. </p><p>Jangmi nodded anyways, believing every word and dashed into the kitchen after hearing a light <em>ding! </em>Curiously, the director followed her, seeing Dongsik pull out a batch of bread? The kindergartener squealed and reached out for a piece that her father had just cut before he clutched her wrist, halting the girl from moving any closer. </p><p>“It’s hot, Jangmi-ah.” He set her tiny hand down on the countertop, patting it. “Wait for it to cool down.” </p><p>She pouted and blew at the tray aggressively, trying to cool it down quicker. Inwoo smirked in amusement and rested his chin in his palm, leaning on the counter. “Jangmi must really like bread.” </p><p>“It’s cornbread.” Dongsik fed his daughter the cube she had been eyeing with a fork. A delighted noise escaped the girl as she danced happily in her seat, wiggling her head and arms. </p><p>The men stared at Jangmi fondly, earning a toothy grin in return, her eyes squinting into crescents. Their smiles grew. One smiled out of his love for the child while the other smiled because he had grown to love the child.  </p><p>The curly-haired man faced him. “Do you want some?” </p><p>Inwoo nodded and grabbed a hold of one. </p><p>“It’s—” </p><p>He instantly threw the piece back into the baking sheet, clutching onto his hand. He winced angrily and saw the burn marks begin to appear on his fingertips. </p><p>Dongsik let out a sigh. “I just said it was hot… Are you okay, Inwoo ya?” </p><p>“It’s just some burn marks.” The taller sucked one of the wounds on his pointer finger, making the latter scrunch his face. </p><p>“Wait here.” </p><p>Inwoo watched him rush out of the room without another word. Although it hurt, he pressed down on the marks, hissing quietly. He went to do it again before a palm yanked him to the kitchen sink, pushing it under the faucet to meet the cold running water. The male stared while Dongsik carefully dried his hand, applied burn ointment on his wounds and finally wrapped them up with bandages covered in cartoon ducklings. A giggle escaped him which made Inwoo raise a brow. </p><p>“Is me getting hurt this amusing to you?”</p><p>“Of course not.” His grin grew, closing up the first-aid kit. “It just feels like I’m taking care of two children instead of one.” He laughed.</p><p>As much as the director wanted to stifle his chuckle, he could feel the corners of his eyes crinkling. </p><p>The other man went back to feed Jangmi another cornbread cube. “Jangmi-ah, what do you want to carve into the pumpkin?” </p><p>“A skull!”</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>The child nodded frantically. “With a little bow tie!” </p><p>Dongsik laughed again. “Okay, come on.” He pulled the child up from her seat, earning a whine. “You can finish the cornbread later!” </p><p>“Appa’s going to eat them all!” </p><p>“I promise I won’t.” </p><p>Jangmi stuck out her pinky. Her father couldn’t help but scoff and interlock their fingers, returning to the newspaper on the living room floor. The girl dragged the large fruit into her lap and popped open a black marker, drawing on it. Meanwhile, the younger man started slicing out the top of another pumpkin. </p><p>The way Dongsik held the knife facing himself made Inwoo panic, hastily snatching the sharp blade. “Let me do it, you with a knife scares me.” He sat alongside his boyfriend, carving around the stem with better efficiency. </p><p>“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” the other man asked, busy gazing at his hands. </p><p>“I own knives, Dongsik-ssi.”</p><p>“Don’t you have other people to make your meals?” </p><p>“No, I like being alone.” </p><p>Dongsik smiled, resting his arms on his knees. “But not lonely.” </p><p>He gradually halted and looked over his shoulder, seeing the man’s grin grow into a smirk. Inwoo playfully rolled his eyes and went back to cutting. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact that Inwoo had to return to the company, he stayed at the apartment, convincing himself that he would leave in the next five minutes. Five minutes became ten minutes, ten became fifteen and now he had been here for two hours. It was eleven pm. His significant other had long taken off his costume but Jangmi continued to snuggle in the comforts of hers while shoveling colorful gummy bears into her mouth. Her bloodshot eyes were glued to the television screen that was playing <em> The Grudge </em>after bawling with her father to <em>Monster's Inc.</em>, jumping slightly whenever a character got killed. The older man almost shed a tear during the first film however he kept his composure, barely holding back his small sniffles. The kindergartener wasn’t the only person interested in the vulgar second movie, Inwoo found that it was strangely calming as Dongsik was practically at the edge of the couch, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar. </p><p>When their short marathon ended, the taller man took a glance at the father-daughter duo. He couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh. They had fallen asleep, both their faces painted in chocolate. Inwoo pulled out his phone and sighed, he definitely needed to return to Daehan. He got up from the sofa, slipping on his suit jacket. Suddenly, something clutched onto his wrist.</p><p>“Please go home.” Dongsik muttered with his eyes still shut, placing his head on the armrest.</p><p>He scoffed and crouched closer to his face. “I have to go finish some papers, Dongsik.” he whispered.</p><p>“You work too much…” The shorter man opened his eyes tiredly, blinking. “You know I worry about you.”</p><p>Inwoo ran his fingers through his curly mop of hair and nodded. “You worry almost every day.”</p><p>“...Mine.”</p><p>He raised a brow. “What?”</p><p>“Because you’re mine.” The male yawned. “That’s why I worry.”</p><p>His ears grew hot at the unanticipated confession. Even though they were already dating the man never failed to make him flustered. “I know.”</p><p>With a satisfied smile, Dongsik’s eyelids fluttered shut, drifting back to sleep. </p><p>Inwoo stood again and moved his attention to the window. Daytime had long gone, only the light coming from the convenient full moon lit the streets. He found himself staring at orange pumpkins that were carved hours ago sitting on the windowsill, unaware of the grin widening on his lips. The older man took off his jacket and went back to his seat on the sofa, leaning back onto one of the many pillows. After tucking the pair into a blanket, Inwoo closed his own eyes, quickly falling into his own slumber. </p><p>Maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did anyone shed a tear while watching Monster's Inc? just me? okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>